Mi mejor amigo
by saralpp
Summary: SPOILERS DEATLHY HALLOWS... él es su mejor amigo, casi su hermano y aunque ninguno de los dos lo diga demasiado, se quieren como si realmente fueran familia. Mini historia de una de las mejores amistades de la saga.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia… SPOILERS de Harry Potter And The Dealthy Hallows. NO SIGAS LEYENDO SI NO HAS LEIDO AUN EL ÚLTIMO LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER. **

Disclaimer: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos pertenecen a la Warner y a JKR a la que agradezco infinitamente por haberlos creado.

Intro: Sí apesto porque escribo un nuevo fic en lugar de actualizar el que ya tengo pero la idea me vino de repente y no quise desaprovecharla, esto es en honor a la amistad de Harry y Ron y estaba pensando en que si gusta, hacer un pequeño fic con momentos entre ellos y Hermione/ Harry, Hermione/Ron, Ginny/Harry, Ginny/Ron, Ginny/Hermione todos relacionados con la **AMISTAD **y el amor entre ellos. ¿Sumamente cursi? Puede pero que se le va a hacer así soy yo y últimamente defiendo ese tema… si dos hombres se aman no son gay´s ni si dos mujeres lo hacen son lesbianas… paso por una étapa en la que descubro lo malo y bueno del mundo y esta es mi manera de compartirlo o sublimarlo… pero como este no es mi diario ¡a leer! Y dejen reviews si les gusta… si no, también pero sean amables…jajajaja…

**Mi mejor amigo…**

Había pasado casi un año desde la derrota de Voldemort y Harry se encontraba sentado en la sala de estar en la que ahora era su propia casa. Se había despertado abruptamente debido a un ruido proveniente de la cocina pero al llegar a revisar que había pasado se encontró a un apenado Kreacher disculpándose por haber tirado una olla. Harry tardó más de 15 minutos en hacerle entender al pobre elfo domestico que no había problema y otro tanto en convencerlo para que fuera a descansar una hora antes de hacer la cena. Kreacher al fin se había ido pero el resultado fue que Harry no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño, de tal manera que ahora estaba ahí, sentado mirando una snitch que Ginny le regalara por su cumpleaños.

Estaba inmensamente aburrido porque su novia estaba en entrenamiento y sus dos mejores amigos estaban en una de sus citas; cuando recordó lo último sonrió para sí mismo y deseo que todo estuviera saliendo bien: Ron, que vivía con él, llevaba meses saliendo con Hermione pero estaba tan nervioso por verla (dado que se acercaba su primer aniversario) que se había retrasado sin darse cuenta contándole a Harry lo feliz que estaba. Harry estaba seguro de que Hermione no se enojaría si su amigo le confesaba la razón de su retraso pero también sabia que el pelirrojo no lo haría, en parte por pena y en parte por cabezota… sea lo que sea, estaba seguro de que sus dos mejores amigos estaban felices y se alegraba por ellos pero aquellas veces en las que ambos salían a una cita y el no tenia a Ginny junto a él, se aburría tanto que se ponía de malas. Y como estaba a mitad de una de esas situaciones, estaba sentado ahí, en uno de esos días maldiciendo interiormente a Kreacher por despertarlo y hacerlo consciente de su aburrimiento.

Después de un par de minutos, Harry no pudo más y se levanto del mullido sillón que la Sra. Weasley les regalara hacia meses. No sabia que hacer para entretenerse y estaba a punto de sacar una lista de a quienes podía visitar cuando recordó algo que podía hacer. Se acercaba también su aniversario con Ginny y quería prepararle algo, solo que no tenia ninguna idea. Se empezaba a enojar más por descubrir su falta de imaginación cuando recordó otra cosa que podía ayudarle a pensar¡¡el pensadero que Dumbledore le había regalado!!. Feliz y orgulloso por su buena idea, Harry recordó que se lo había prestado a Ron hacia un par de días y que seguramente estaría en la habitación del pelirrojo así que más animado por la perspectiva de entretenerse un rato con sus recuerdos, se dirigió a la misma. Apenas abrió la puerta de la recamara de su mejor amigo vio ahí lo que buscaba: el pensadero estaba sobre la mesa desordenada de trabajo de Ron, listo para usarse. Sin embargo, apenas se acerco, observo que su mejor amigo tan descuidado como siempre, había dejado un pensamiento ahí; alcanzaba a distinguir un par de imágenes y no tardo demasiado en darse cuenta de que eran recuerdos de la batalla en Hogwarts el día que Voldemort había sido derrotado.

Harry se aparto como un resorte al captar eso. Se moría de la curiosidad por ver que pensamiento era el que Ron había dejado ahí, quizás incluso descubriera la causa de las pesadillas que aún acosaban de vez en cuando al pelirrojo pero otra voz en su cabeza le decía que no debía de hacerlo… ¡eran pensamiento privados de su mejor amigo! Pero a la vez… era su mejor amigo ¿Qué tendría de malo?. Confundido y curioso, Harry se sentó en la cama que estaba de tras de él aun observando fijamente el pensadero: una batalla entre su curiosidad y su conciencia (la que tenia una voz muy parecida a Hermione) empezó a librarse en su cabeza y no tardo mucho rato en desechar sus dudas y decidir que satisfacerla su curiosidad. ¿Qué podría ver que Ron no le hubiera ya contado? Y si veía algo que Ron no le había contado ¿no le facilitaría las cosas a su mejor amigo al entenderlo sin que él se diera cuenta?.

Tenía tanta experiencia ya usando el pensadero, que cayo de pie junto a su mejor amigo una vez que se introdujo a su recuerdo. Tal como lo había imaginado, estaban en la batalla de Hogwarts y Ron lucia como lo recordaba, casi igual a era en la actualidad pero sin vestir las fachas y la ropa rasgada de aquel día y sin tener tantos golpes, rasguños y sangre por todo el cuerpo. Estaba tan absorto viendo la escena que tardo un poco en seguir al Ron del recuerdo que corría presurosamente fuera del castillo y cuando éste se detuvo con una mirada de terror, se vio a si mismo en brazos de Hagrid fingiendo estar muerto. El shock por verse a si mismo en esa escena fue roto por el grito de la profesora McGonagall pero los que lo hicieron temblar fueron tres: el de su mejor amigo, el de Hermione y el de Ginny. No es que fuera una escena desconocida para él, aún recordaba como su antigua profesora había gritado de aquella manera y aun recordaba como Ginny junto con Hermione se habían encargado de relatarle con lujo de detalles sus propios sentimientos en la misma plática. Lo que sí le asombro fue ver el rostro de Ron: recordaba que había gritado pero su mejor amigo no había ahondado en el tema como las dos chicas y al contrario, evitaba hablar de ello con tanto esmero que Harry creía que no quería develar su poco sentimentalismo. Ahora sin embargo, veía que Ron tenia tan mala cara como la tenían las dos chicas y sus ojos azules estaban tan vidriosos como pocas veces los había visto mientras Voldemort hablaba, de hecho estaba a punto de llorar cuando pareció que una luz cruzo por su mirada y grito la frase que Harry recordaba con total nitidez que había dicho.

-¡El te venció!- dijo recuperando el aplomo y mirando a Voldemort como Harry creyó que nunca lo había visto. Hermione le puso la mano sobre el hombro y Ron le devolvió la mirada intentándole decir algo con la misma; la chica tardo 5 segundos en captar y lo miro con el mismo gesto de esperanza que ahora tenia el pelirrojo. Harry se quedo atónito al observar la escena: sus dos mejores amigos se habían dado cuenta por si mismos de que no estaba muerto o se habían dado cuenta de que había planeado algo antes de que él se los contara horas más tarde. Sin querer, Harry recordó que nunca se lo mencionaron pero eso explicaba la poca sorpresa que demostraron cuando él se los confesó en el despacho de Dumbledore: También le sorprendía que Ron nunca menciono que él era quien se había dado cuenta antes y Hermione tampoco había dicho algo al respecto. La frase de su mejor amigo estaba guardada en su memoria con la misma claridad con la que acaba de escucharla pero nunca se planteo que el pelirrojo la hubiera dicho por lo que creía ahora que lo había hecho.

Se había quedado tan sorprendido, que cuando presto atención de nuevo al recuerdo de Ron, estaba ahora en medio del escándalo y desorden consecuencia de la muerte de Nagini y a la intervención de los centauros; Ron y Hermione corrían y antes de separarse vio como el pelirrojo apretaba la mano de su futura novia como diciéndole que todo estaría bien a la vez que murmuraba un claro "esta vivo…" que hacia referencia al mismo Harry pero que la castaña parecio no escuchar. Harry vio como Hermione se perdía entre la batalla y Ron se dirigía a su primer oponente por lo que, sintiéndose anonadado e incomodo, decidió que no podía seguir viendo más de ese recuerdo. Haciendo un esfuerzo habitual, vio desparecer las imágenes y en menos de un minuto se encontraba de nuevo en la actual habitación de Ron, en la casa que ambos compartían.

Tardo dos minutos en sentarse y cuando lo hizo perdió la noción del tiempo. Ron había notado que no estaba muerto o se había percatado de cual era su plan lo cual no le resultaba tan sorprendente como el hecho de que nunca lo había dicho para presumirlo o señalarlo como seguramente hubiera querido hacerlo. Lo había creído muerto como todos pero había sido él (y no Hermione) quien lo había hecho por menos tiempo… a pesar de que el grito que había soltado al verlo en brazos de Hagrid fue tan desgarrador como el de los otros, sus ojos estuvieron tan vidriosos como el de su novia y su mejor amiga y se notaba que le costaba mantenerse en pie, había sido capaz de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. "¿Tan bien me conoce?", se pregunto Harry a si mismo.

Haber visto esa escena era escalofriante, Harry se sentía como una especie de traidor a la privacidad de su mejor amigo pero a la vez sentía una extraña felicidad por saberse tan querido. El cabezota de Ron evitaba por eso el tema; quizás odiaba la posibilidad de aceptar que lo quería a tal grado que la fugaz credibilidad en su muerte le había afectado tanto como a unas chicas y se apenaba tanto de ello que sacrificaba incluso la oportunidad de presumir que él y no Hermione, fue quien noto primero que Harry fingía su muerte en brazos de Hagrid. Harry no pudo contener una carcajada al darse cuenta de cómo sonaba lo que había descubierto en su cabeza y empezó a reírse sin poder contenerse.

-Ron me quiere tanto que se avergüenza de ello- soltó de pronto, dándole voz a la frase de la que se reía.

-¿Qué yo que?- interrumpió de pronto la voz del aludido y Harry volteo a tiempo para ver a su mejor amigo de pie en la puerta mirándolo inquisidoramente- ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto riéndote como loco?...

Harry no contestó enseguida pues se tomo su tiempo para calmarse. Cuando lo hizo, sin embargo, contestó a su amigo:

- nada… solo me reía de lo idiota que pueden ser a veces las personas ¿sabes que hay gente que piensa que un hombre no puede querer a otro hombre sin ser gay?

-¡¿de que demonios hablas?!- contestó Ron, abriendo los ojos como platos al parecer captando solamente la última palabra…

-de que a veces las personas no pueden decir lo que sienten porque el resto del mundo se olvida de que existe más allá del amor de pareja- empezó Harry, aún un poco divertido pero ahora también conmovido por lo que acaba de ver en el pensadero- yo amo a tu hermana tanto como puedo quererla como mi pareja, como la mujer con la que quiero hacer una familia pero también amo a Hermione como una hermana que nunca tuve- continuo y Ron abrió más los ojos pero relajo su expresión- también amo a tu familia como la familia que no es mía por derecho pero que aun así me abrió los brazos y te amo a ti como el mejor amigo que tengo y el hermano que siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarme aunque no existen en realidad lazos de sangre… pero si lo dijera en una reunión normal me tacharían de todo: de promiscuo, de gay y de raro psicópata semi incestuoso y al día siguiente saldría en el profeta un titular diciendo que "El-Niño-que-Vivió se ha declarado gay y enamorado de su mejor amigo aunque lo considera familia"

Harry volvió a empezar a reírse como loco ante su propia broma y se imagino a Rita Skeeter escribiendo un libro sobre "La Vida Secreta de Harry Potter". Se imagino también que seguramente Malfoy la ayudaría a pesar del testimonio que había dado a su favor en el juicio después de la guerra. La cara que Ron tenía mientras lo veía hizo que tardara más de 10 minutos en dejar de reírse.

Cuando al fin pudo calmarse, de nuevo, Ron se había apoyado en la puerta de manera y lo miraba como si estuviera loco.

-¿a que se viene todo eso?

-a nada en especial-dijo Harry y se puso de pie para ocultar el pensadero- solo que hace casi un año que Voldemort fue derrotado y no puedo evitar recordar la frase de Dumbledore acerca del amor y de cómo ese era mi poder principal para ganar la guerra; cómo me costo entender que se refería a muchas clases de amor. Es extraño decirlo porque…

-¡que si es extraño!- dijo Ron y alzo los brazos de manera ridícula- ¡pareces demente diciendo todas esas cosas! Al menos George o Ginny no te han escuchado que si no nos acribillarían a bromas durante meses por haberme dicho que me amas!... no se te ocurra decirlo en voz alta nunca más… o al menos no de esa manera, por un momento temí que te hubieras bebido alguna poción de amor caduca de esas que te mandan por correo tus admiradoras locas…

-no es para tanto…-dijo Harry levemente avergonzado de haber parecido cursi- ¿Por qué se ve tan mal que un hombre lo diga?

-¡los hombres no decimos eso!-exclamo Ron alzando más los brazos e interrumpiéndolo de nuevo- ¡esas son cosas de chicas y de chicas muggles que usan demasiado endulzante y siempre visten de rosa¡No de magos respetables que estudian para ser aurores!- una risa se asomo al rostro del pelirrojo- Caray Harry creo que ni Hermione lo dice de esa manera…

-bueno, bueno…-Harry contestó dispuesto a ir a ver si la cena ya estaba lista- solo se me ocurrió de pronto y no se lo dije a Rita Skeeter, se lo dije a mi mejor amigo… pero no volverá a suceder, lo guardare para la navidad de cada diez años ¿de acuerdo?

-me parece perfecto-contesto Ron y riéndose, avanzo para recostarse en su cama.

-¿Cómo te fue con Hermione por cierto?- pregunto Harry ya junto a la puerta dándose cuenta recién de que Ron había regresado muy temprano.

-Mal-respondió este e hizo un gesto de derrota- se enojo porque llegue tarde y me cancelo la cita; me pregunto porque del retraso y se enojo más con la respuesta así que me corrió de su casa.

-¿Qué le dijiste esta vez?

-Que había llegado tarde por hablar de quidditch contigo y no había visto la hora…

-¡pero eso no fue lo que estábamos platicando!-exclamo Harry exasperado- ¡estabas listo desde hace una hora como últimamente lo haces y te entretuviste aburriéndome con detalles de lo enamorado que estas de ella!...

-pues si amigo- Ron adquirió un tono rojo en las orejas- ¿pero como iba a decírselo? Como te decía ni soy muggle, ni uso endulzante, ni me visto de rosa… esas son cursilerías

-si serás cabezota… era la verdad y ahora te va a costar contentarla

-seguramente, pero la reconciliación será…

-¡ahórrate detalles quieres?!- Harry hizo una mueca- ¡que es Hermione y es …

-bueno pues ya que… -interrumpió Ron- eso me pasa por despistado.

Harry le dio la razón y ambos amigos se quedaron en silencio pensando. Diciendo que iría a ver si Kreacher estaba cocinando, Harry se dispuso de nuevo a salir pero apenas ponía un pie fuera de la habitación cuando escucho de nuevo la voz de Ron.

-y yo también te amo amigo, eres otro hermano para mi pero ¡Caray! No me hagas repetirlo todos los días…

Harry se empezó a reír de nuevo y Ron hizo lo mismo después de unos segundos, aun estaban haciendo bromas cuando Kreacher apareció y les dijo que la cena estaba lista.

_¿Y? dejen reviews! Tomatazos?_


	2. En medio de la Batalla

**Advertencia… SPOILERS de Harry Potter And The Dealthy Hallows. NO SIGAS LEYENDO SI NO HAS LEIDO AUN EL ÚLTIMO LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER.**

Disclaimer: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos pertenecen a la Warner y a JKR a la que agradezco infinitamente por haberlos creado.

¡Asi es! Seguí y espero que les guste. Dudas, comentarios, peticiones en reviews, seguimos con la amistad de Ron y Harry y unas leves pinceladas a la de Harry y Hermione. Espero les guste. 

**2. En medio de la batalla**

Como Harry había previsto, a Hermione no se le paso tan fácilmente el enojo que sentía con Ron. Por una razón, que ninguno de los acaba de entender, la chica estaba realmente ofendida a tal punto que ni las disculpas del pelirrojo, los detalles románticos que se le habían ocurrido (a los dos y que Ron llevara a cabo) o las interminables llamadas telefónicas (y eso era un detallazo dado el hecho de que Ron apenas y sabia decir bien "teléfono") habían logrado un cambio en su actitud. 

Era oficial: llevaban el mayor tiempo separados desde que se habían hecho novios y al menos Harry, que vivía con Ron, podía ver lo decaído que estaba su mejor amigo. El pelirrojo había adoptado la manía de no comer, apenas y dormir: se la pasaba como zombie arrastrándose de la Academia de Aurores a la casa que compartía con Harry y de la casa a Sortilegios Weasley. Lo peor es que ni siquiera se arrastraba solo: Harry había visto con horror el primer día que no podía ni aparecerse sin dejar detrás de él un zapato o media ceja por lo que, preocupado por la integridad de su amigo, había tenido que hacer tiempo para convertirse en su vigilante sombra. Harry tenía que pasar todo su tiempo libre (y el no tan libre) detrás de él, empujándolo y arrastrándolo a todos sus compromisos de manera tan literal que Ron parecía haberse convertido en su marioneta. El colmo había sido cuando había tenido que prácticamente obligarlo a que no moliera a golpes o a hechizos a su compañero de practicas en la escuela de Aurores (Ron solía desquitarse de esa manera; convencido de que era Krum disfrazado, el mismo Krum que lo había hecho llegar tarde de quien sabe que manera con el propósito de que Hermione se enojara con él) y había tenido que cargar todas las cajas que su mejor amigo cargaría para ayudar a George. El gemelo se había destornillado de risa al ver la pobre piltrafa en la que estaba convertido su hermano y la aún más pobre piltrafa en la que Harry se convertía al ayudarlo. 

Lo único bueno de todo esto fue que Harry pudo darse cuenta en carne propia de lo difícil que se había vuelto la vida de Ron al tener que repartirse en tantos lugares y obligaciones. Era realmente pesado tener que lidiar con la Academia, Sortilegios Weasley y una vida personal, tanto que Harry empezó a justificar el apetito voraz de Ron pero decidió no imitarlo; Ron tenía un par de pulgadas más en los que repartir tanta tarta de calabaza que se comía mientras que Harry tenia una extraña maldición mediante la cual apenas se comía una grajea sabor manteca y le salía un pancita que parecía que Ginny lo había embarazado. 

La semana, por todo esto, se la había hecho eterna a Harry y para desahogarse un poco la había bautizado como "La asquerosa semana de la insulsa pelea" pero aunque el mote le había dado mucha risa a Ginny cuando se lo había comentado, no aliviaba el dolor de espalda que tenia ni le daba fuerzas o ánimos para seguir con el mismo ritmo. Por ello, casi se desmaya (literalmente) cuando vio en el calendario que apenas era miércoles.

-No voy a poder más con esto- le dijo a Ron, mejor dicho, al zombie de Ron que estaba tirado en el sillón de la sala-Ron, tienes que superarlo, Hermione va a perdonarte…

-No lo hará Harry-contesto el pelirrojo con voz dramática. Solo decía palabra cuando el nombre de su novia aparecía en la conversación y siempre lo hacia como si estuviera muriéndose-ya he intentado todo y ¡mírala! Parece que ha seguido con su vida como si nada.

Harry deseo patearlo. Ron ni siquiera había hecho el intento de moverse desde que Harry lo había arrastrado a la casa y lo había dejado, de manera intencional, boca abajo en el sillón. Había esperado que esa postura incomodara tanto a su amigo que al fin decidiera moverse por si mismo pero Ron estaba encantado con estar así; según él se estaba suicidando lentamente porque de niño le habían dicho que si la sangre se iba al cerebro uno se moría y él, sin Hermione, se quería morir. Hasta le había dado las gracias a Harry por ayudarlo a auto-asesinarse.

-¿Qué has intentando todo?-replico Harry-pero si apenas y has hecho unos leves intentos, tienes que intentarlo más si realmente quieres recuperarla…

-¿Para que?-dijo Ron-seguramente ya me ha olvidado y ha vuelto con Vicky

-¡No seas pesado!-contesto Harry pero en realidad quería decirle muchas cosas que no eran "pesado" - ¿Cómo va a olvidarse de ti si recién se pelearon el sábado?

Ron puso una cara de dolido y miro a Harry como sí hubiera dicho algo terrible. A Harry no le importo, la espalda le dolía tanto que no tenía cerebro para pensar en otra cosa.

-No peleamos el sábado-aclaro Ron-si hubiera sido así, ya estaría muerto de inanición y de tristeza

-De tristeza lo capto ¿de inanición como?-interrumpió Harry

-Recuerda que ella me cocina el Domingo-aclaro el chico- y sin su deliciosa comida al menos una vez por semana yo moriría de hambre… 

Harry alzo las cejas. Era más rápido morir por la comida de Hermione que por la ausencia de comida. Además, la verdadera comida que ambos disfrutaban era la de Kreacher y los fines de semana, la de la Sra. Weasley.

-Por cierto-dijo Ron mirando a Harry-ya me canse del intento de suicidio, como que no funciona ¿me ayudas?

Harry lo miro con gesto asesino. Decidió ignorarlo y se sentó en el sillón de enfrente para seguir hablando.

-Intenta más cosas, si apenas pelearon el Domingo…

-No peleamos el domingo-exclamo el pelirrojo, molesto e incorporándose con agilidad- peleamos el lunes… ¡que mal amigo eres!

Harry puso una cara de shock al escuchar esto. Y no se debía a las infundamentada acusación y difamación de no ser buen amigo sino porque se dio cuenta con terror puro de que, si habían peleado el lunes y si era miércoles en la noche¡apenas llevaba dos días de tortura!... ¡dos días y ya quería él rogarle a Hermione para que perdonara a Ron!

Su cara debió de mostrar un gesto horrible porque por fin Ron pareció olvidar su propia vida y lo miro con gesto preocupado:

-¿Qué?-pregunto ansioso-¿Qué pasa Harry¿Estás bien?

-Mañana iremos a ver a Hermione- respondió Harry, después de pedirle un té a Kreacher y cuando por fin su cabeza dejo de dar vueltas por el cansancio y la desesperación- y no digas nada más-añadió al ver que el pelirrojo parecía estar a punto de rebatir su idea-si yo soy quien te carga a donde tengas que ir, yo decido a donde vamos…

Y diciendo esto, Harry se levanto dispuesto a ir a dormir. Confiaba en que Ron se comportara una vez que estuvieran delante de Hermione y no tenia ni la más leve duda de que su amiga podía ser razonable si él intervenía para explicarle lo que realmente había pasado.

Pero estaba levemente equivocado.

Harry supuso que las cosas empezaban a ir no tan bien cuando Ron decidió no comportarse ni cercanamente de la manera en la que había pensado que lo haría. Al parecer, el chico había pasado despierto toda la noche pensando quien sabe que cosas y el resultado fue que en la mañana, Harry lo había encontrado sentado en el sillón en la misma postura en la que lo dejara con unas gigantes ojeras y totalmente decidido a no ir a ver a Hermione, alegando que si la chica no quería verlo, no lo vería. Harry había tenido que usar toda su paciencia para no lanzarle un hechizo y finalmente había logrado convencerlo a pensar un poco más las cosas:

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres echar tu relación con ella por la borda?-decía en sus últimos intentos para que Ron subiera a arreglarse, mínimo a lavarse la cara- por mi haz lo que quieras, solo que no vengas a quejarte cuando te cambie en una semana por un jugador de quidditch famoso.

¡Y ahí estaba! El golpe que nunca le gustaba dar pero que nunca fallaba. La cara de Ron no pudo disimular su enfado y lo miro con los ojos azules a punto de encenderse en llamas:

-¿Tú crees que ella me cambiaria por… por… "Vicky" así de rápido?

Harry se pensó un poco la respuesta. La honesta habría sido "No" porque después de la guerra sabia a ciencia cierta que ese par tendría que ser separado por varias muertes, complicados hechizos y distintas dimensiones pero estaba tan harto de la actitud infantil de ambos que no pudo contenerse las ganas de molestar a su amigo un poco:

-Sí… pero no por ella-agrego enseguida al notar lo que había dicho- sino porque Krum jamás se dará por vencido y si sabe que ustedes terminaron, no la dejara en paz hasta que consiga algo…

-¿Algo?... estúpido Krum

Harry sonrió disimuladamente: lo había remediado justo a tiempo: no quería meterle en la cabeza que Hermione podía hacer algo parecido (pues no lo haría) y había desviado el enojo de su amigo hacia Krum en vez de ella. Lo lamentaba un poco por el búlgaro, porque después de todo no era tan malo pero era tan condenadamente sencillo hacer que Ron valorará a Hermione recordándole que Viktor existía como lo era mencionando a Lavender si su objetivo era a la inversa.

-¿Y a que te referías con "algo"?-inquirió el pelirrojo de pronto y Harry supuso que era hora de cortar la conversación por lo sano. Antes de que dijera algo que pusiera a Viktor Krum en peligro de muerte.

-Se hace tarde-dijo entonces-¿Qué decides?

Ron no respondió pero se levanto de mala gana y se dirigió escaleras arriba. Harry escucho que la ducha se abría y decidió esperarlo sintiéndose no solo un buen amigo sino un estratega increíble.

-El Sr. Harry Potter es muy inteligente-le dijo Kreacher extendiéndole una taza de té-sabe muy bien como manejar a sus amistades.

-Gracias Kreacher- contestó Harry dudoso de que "manejar amistades" fuera bueno y un cumplido pero tomando el té que el elfo le daba y dándole un pequeño sorbo. Al sentirlo no frio sino helado una disparatada idea le cruzo la cabeza-Kreacher ¿Cómo sabias que quería té?

-El amo me lo pidió anoche-contesto el elfo-y Kreacher se lo guardo para no despertarlo.

Harry se tomo el té helado, esperando que no hubiera quedado al descubierto en su sucia casa toda la noche.

Aún le faltaba un último sorbo para terminarse el té, cuando Ron bajo corriendo las escaleras. Harry se alegro de tener una excusa para dejar su taza y vio orgulloso de sí mismo, que Ron estaba decentemente arreglado para ver a Hermione. No iba ni mucho menos como un chico normal iría para impresionar a su novia pero Harry sabia, aunque hubiera preferido ignorarlo, que Hermione estaba loca por Ron y cada uno de sus cabellos pelirrojos a tal grado que no importaba mucho que no estuviera vestido como príncipe.

-_Al menos no apesta_-pensó divertido cuando su amigo lo insto a que se fueran. El hecho de que no apestara también era bueno para él pues aún tuvo que hacerse cargo de la aparición de ambos. Tomando del brazo a Ron, se concentro y ambos aparecieron en uno de los tantos lugares designados para los aprendices de Aurores, justo enfrente de la recepción.

-_Mira_-escucho que decían a sus espaldas-_son Potter y Weasley_

_-Están guapísimos los dos-_dijo otra voz femenina_-y se ven muy bien juntos, casi combinan…_

_-Por qué Potter sujeta a Weasley del brazo?-_dijo otra persona_-¿teme que se le escape?_

_-Ya decía yo que eran raros-_susurro otra voz chillona

_-¡Oh no_!-exclamaron dos al mismo tiempo_-¿Guapos y jóvenes¿y tan amigos? No me digas que son…_

_-Gays-_escucho que alguien más decía pero esta vez era un hombre-_siempre lo supe_

_-¿Por qué todos los magos guapos tienen que…_

Harry avanzo más rápido para no escuchar más comentarios tontos. Ron se soltó de él y Harry se avergonzó levemente de no haberlo hecho desde que llegaran. El recepcionista estaba acompañado por una mujer que los vio dirigirse hacia ella con una mirada coqueta.

-¿Si?-dijo el hombre cuando ambos llegaron hasta ellos. En su mirada había una mezcla de admiración y envidia.

-Venimos de visita-dijo Harry y extendió una identificación que el encargado tomo de mala gana. Al ver que Ron no hacia lo mismo, le dio un codazo tan fuerte que el pelirrojo reacciono mirándolo de malas.

-Sí, sí, de visita, tome-dijo y enseguida miro a Harry-ten cuidado ¿quieres que…

-¿Y a quien visitan?-susurro la mujer al lado de ellos. Los dos la miraron recién notando su presencia-¿a tu novia?-dijo después de un segundo de esperar respuesta-¿es cierto entonces que tú sales con Hermione Granger-miro a Ron- y tu con Ginebra Weasley?-termino mirando a Harry

Los dos la miraron exasperados. Todo medio mágico se había encargado de difundir la noticia desde hacia mucho tiempo. Que el "Niño que vivió de nuevo" ya no era tan niño y salía con la menor de los Weasley era noticia vieja pero menos vieja que el ingenioso titular de "Los dos mejores amigos del Elegido eligieron liarse entre ellos".

-No, es mentira-contesto Ron de mala gana-él sale con Hermione y yo salgo con mi propia hermana ¿contenta?

El pelirrojo tomo su identificación y se fue caminando musitando un gracias al encargado. Harry lo siguió corriendo después de tomar la propia y darse cuenta de que el recepcionista parecía haberles retomado aprecio al ver que no seguían el juego de coqueteo de la mujer que tenia al lado e irónica y tristemente, parecía ser su novia.

Estaba aún sintiendo pena por el pobre sujeto de recepción cuando Ron le hizo una seña con la mano y señalo un elevador. Harry apresuro el paso y se sintió feliz al observar que su amigo había encontrado un elevador vacio, no solo no quería ser acosado ese día sino que en privado podría seguir preparando a Ron para reconciliarse con Hermione y volver a ser el mismo de siempre. 

Sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando una turba de personas se apareció de pronto queriendo usar el mismo elevador que ellos. El botón rojo de sobrepeso se encendio después de un par de minutos y ambos vieron con horror que estaban rodeados por varias personas, de diferentes edades y géneros pero concentradas en un mismo objetivo: arrancarles un pedazo.

-Harry…-dijo Ron totalmente rojo

-Lo sé Ron-respondió Harry, con la cara ardiendo e imaginando que su mejor amigo estaba siendo igual de manoseado que él en todo el cuerpo. 

-¡Hey!-exclamo un mago de vigilancia al acercarse al elevador y ver que el botón de "sobrepeso" estaba encendido-¡alguien tiene que bajarse, van demasiadas personas!

-¡Nosotros!- exclamo Harry saliendo del torrente de gente que lo aprisionaba y señalando a Ron-¿Ron¡Ron!-añadió al ver que el susodicho no estaba donde debería- ¿Ron!

-¡Aquí!-respondió una voz y Harry vio como Ron, totalmente rojo, se libraba de tres brujas jóvenes y una ancianita-¡Señoritas¡Señora!-exclamo el chico-eee… estoy seguro de que sería un honor… pero… tengo novia… creo

Las cuatro mujeres parecieron empujadas por una fuerza invisible cuando Ron termino de pronunciar estas palabras y Harry vio con alivio como finalmente podían alejarse de esa turba de fanáticos. El vigilante reviso que el elevador ya no estuviera sobrecargado y movió su varita antes de que alguien más pudiera salir. Harry alcanzo a escuchar un par de gritos de decepción cuando el elevador se cerró y empezó a moverse.

-Gracias-dijo al vigilante pero solo recibió una hosca mirada como respuesta. 

Sin preocuparse demasiado de ello, encontró rápidamente otro elevador vacio y empujo a Ron dentro para irse antes de que pasara lo mismo.

-¡Estoy tan harto de reacciones tan radicales-dijo una vez que el elevador empezó a moverse con solo él y Ron a bordo-Una turba casi quiere violarnos ¡y el vigilante nos mira como si nosotros tuviéramos la culpa!... 

-Al menos nos ayudo-contestó Ron con una voz que pareció automática

-Supongo, pero ese no es el punto… ¿es que acaso…

Harry se interrumpió a si mismo al ver la mirada del pelirrojo. Con todo el ajetreo al que lo había expuesto desde la mañana, Ron parecía haber recuperado un poco de su vitalidad habitual pero ahora de nuevo parecía estar frente a un zombie con la apariencia de su mejor amigo. 

-¿Y ahora qué?-pregunto temiendo la respuesta

-¿Y si ya no tengo novia?-contestó rápidamente el pelirrojo, mirándolo con ojos ansiosos y reflejando un poco de temor-¿y si esta tan enojada que quiere romper conmigo¿Y si ya rompió conmigo y no tuvo la amabilidad de informármelo?-el tono de su voz empezó a subir de manera preocupante- ¿y si ya no quiere ser mi novia ni mi amiga ni nada¿Y si ya no me quiere!-termino casi gritando. Harry se percato recién de que Ron lo tenia tomado de los hombros, en gesto desesperado.

-Yo te voy a dejar de querer si no te calmas-dijo, intentando bromear con la situación. 

Para su mala suerte, el elevador se había abierto justo en ese momento y dos chicas que se disponían a entrar se habían quedado de piedra al escuchar sus palabras.

-Em… hola-les dijo y sonriendo se libro de las manos de Ron-¿Suben?

Ninguna contesto pero una de las dos no pudo contenerse más y se soltó a llorar para correr enseguida a la derecha. La otra los miro con decepción un segundo y corrió para seguir a su amiga. Harry se golpeo la cabeza pensando en que ahora tendrían un rumor más en su lista pero Ron siguió diciendo incoherencias cuando el elevador volvió a cerrarse y a moverse con ellos dos solos.

La acostumbrada vocecita les informo que ya habían llegado al piso indicado después de otro par de minutos en los que Harry deseo golpear su cabeza contra el botón de emergencia para detenerse a asesinar a su quejoso amigo. Dando gracias por que la posibilidad de reconciliación se acercara cada vez más, prácticamente salto fuera y empezó a caminar cuando se dio cuenta de que Ron no estaba a su lado y volteo para ver como el pelirrojo seguía en el elevador.

-Ron-dijo acercándose-¿y ahora qué?

-He decidido-contestó el chico-que no quiero ir, no VOY a ir-aclaro- si ella no me ve no puede terminar conmigo y al final se le acabara pasando el enojo y podre buscarla pero le daré tiempo para…

-¡Ron!-estallo Harry y lo tomo de uno de los brazos-¡vamos de una vez!

-¡no¿y si arruino las cosas?

-las arruinas más poniéndote así ¡vamos!

-¡No! Harry no entiendes que…

Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, Harry se vio inmiscuido en una pelea ridícula con Ron. ÉL estaba tan decidido que acabara esa pelea con Hermione que de pronto, estuvo jalando a Ron hacia afuera con todas sus fuerzas mientras el pelirrojo con las mismas ganas y empeño, se aferraba a donde fuera para no salir.

-¡Muy bien!-dijo después de varios minutos ya cansado y dándose cuenta de lo ridículos que ambos se veían-¡Pero si mañana Krum consigue su teléfono y la llama para consolarla no voy a hacer nada para ayudarte a decir bien la palabra cuando quieras destruir ese maldito aparato!

-¿Qué?-dijo Ron sin entender pero al instante dejo de luchar. Harry siguió mirándolo furioso pero sintió su furia desaparecer cuando Ron salió del elevador y alzo los hombros. Después de todo, la palabra Krum tenía poderes inexplicables.

Para su gran alivio, mientras caminaban Harry pudo notar que no habia expectadores en los pasillos y la vergonzosa escena que su amigo provocara habia quedado como uno de esos secretos entre ambos. Ron iba detrás de él, nervioso y avergonzado, como un niño pequeño al que lo mandan a la oficina del director después de hacer una travesura.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a un pasillo habitualmente lleno de gente pero que esta vez tenía a la mitad de sus empleados. Harry camino silenciosamente con Ron, sintiendo que miradas curiosas pero no tanto, los seguían un rato y después volvían al trabajo. Los compañeros de Hermione, empleados, jefes o lo que fuera, estaban tan acostumbrados a ellos que ya no se volvían locos con la presencia de ambos. Quizá tener a Hermione como curiosidad y celebridad permanente era suficiente. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un hostigoso perfume y al buscar el origen se encontraron de cara a una mujer muy joven: 

-Hola-escucharon ambos que les decían. Harry vio a la única persona que si los acosaba o al menos a Ron. Era la extraña compañera de Hermione que siempre que iban intentaba lanzársele al pelirrojo. Harry sospechaba que lo hacia no precisamente por él sino para molestar a Hermione por haber ascendido antes que ella a pesar de ser más joven. La chica sonrió esperando una respuesta pero ambos la ignoraron, Harry no quería dar pistas sobre su visita antes de llegar con su amiga y sospechaba que Ron no quería darle más razones para enojarse con él.

La oficina de Hermione estaba frente a ambos cuando una elfina domestica salió corriendo y los saludo efusivamente. Harry maldijo por lo bajo al darse cuenta de que la asistente de Hermione la había puesto en alerta y no estaba equivocado, dos segundos después vio como su amiga asomaba la cabeza y los veía con un gesto de todo menos de felicidad.

-Corre Ron-dijo a su amigo y el pelirrojo asintió. Ambos hicieron un maratón corto para impedir que Hermione cerrara la puerta, como lo estaba intentando.

-¡Hermione por favor!-dijo el pelirrojo-¡déjame hablar contigo!

-¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo Ronald Weasley!-contestó la chica-¡estoy trabajando! Por lo que no tengo tiempo para ti como tú no lo tienes para mi cuando se te atraviesa el Quiddicht

-¡Vamos Hermione!-dijo Harry-¡déjalo que te explique!

-¡debí de suponer que te pondrías de su parte!-chillo la chica-¡siempre lo haces!

La fuerza que intentaba cerrar la puerta aumento y los dos chicos tuvieron aún más problemas en detenerla. Ambos se miraron sin entender y fue finalmente Harry quien soltó la pregunta:

-¿Qué has estado haciendo ejercicio?

-No-contestó la chica molesta-pero yo si recuerdo que soy una bruja

Harry se dio cuenta de lo tontos que habían sido. Instando a Ron a que no dejara que se cerrara totalmente (en cuyo caso la chica pondría todos los hechizos protectores que se sabia), saco su varita y pronuncio un hechizo que la misma castaña le había enseñado para esos casos. La puerta empezó a abrirse cada vez más y Ron saco su varita para hacer lo mismo. La puerta crujió ante los tres hechizos y finalmente se escucho que Hermione decía:

-¡De acuerdo¡basta! no quiero que rompan mi oficina ¡detengámonos a la cuenta de tres!

-¿pero tengo tu palabra de que no cerraras?

La chica no respondió a la pregunta de Harry.

-¿Hermione?

La chica no volvió a contestar. Harry sintió nuevamente que estaba a punto de dar una escena y miro a Ron:

-Yo detengo la puerta, tu entras y…

-si Ron entra no me hago responsable… -se escucho a la voz de la castaña decir detrás de la puerta

-Yo la detengo-susurro Ron entonces-tú entra y convéncela de que me deje explicarle.

Harry asintió. Si la Comunidad Mágica quería entregarle un premio como habían venido diciendo desde hacia meses, debían entregárselo no por derrotar a Voldemort sino por tener la paciencia de estar en medio de las peleas de sus dos mejores amigos. Dando un suspiro de resignación, entro por el diminuto hueco que Ron lograba abrir mediante el hechizo.

Ron y Hermione se detuvieron al mismo tiempo una vez que Harry estuvo dentro de la oficina de la castaña. Lo hicieron tan sincronizados que Harry noto que Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír y suspirar levemente. Del otro lado de la puerta supuso que el pelirrojo también sonreía y entonces recordó que hacer tanta payasada valía la pena cuando era por el bien del amor que se tenían mutuamente. Lástima que los dos fueran tan cabeza dura y orgullosos. ¿El era así con Ginny?

-¡me da gusto verte!-oyó que decía su amiga- y enseguida se vio envuelto en un abrazo con ella

-a mi también me da gusto Hermione-contestó él- aunque apenas nos vimos el Domingo en la Madriguera.

-¡ha sido una semana horrible!-dijo ella, Harry pudo adivinar por que-¡siento que han pasado meses sin verlo… es decir-corrigió enseguida- sin "verlos"… sin verte-añadió rápidamente- a ti y a Ginny… ¡me han hecho tanta falta!

Harry se separo de su amiga para mirarla a los ojos, conmovido por su tristeza y avergonzado de haber estado apoyando solamente a Ron en la primera pelea que ambos tenían desde que habían empezado a salir. Al ver a Hermione a la cara, se sintió aun peor, la chica tenía las mismas ojeras gigantes que Ron, el cabello estaba más enmarañado que nunca y todo el piso de la oficina estaba lleno de pañuelos desechables.

-Hermione- dijo al ver que la chica empezaba a llorar- si tan solo lo dejaras…

-¡No!-contesto ella enseguida-¡Ni lo digas¡Seguramente solo viene a disculparse porque tú lo obligas! –Sus ojos empezaron a dejar escapar sus lágrimas y Harry le pasó uno de los pocos pañuelos desechables que quedaban- creo que se ha dado cuenta de que no me quiere-añadió en un susurro-si prefiere hablar de Quiddicht contigo antes que… 

Hermione empezó a llorar de manera descontrolada. Harry la abrazo sintiendo que las cosas estaban saliéndose de control para ambos. Solo era una estúpida pelea derivada de una mentira ridícula de Ron y de una reacción exagerada de Hermione. Estaba más que claro que acabarían reconciliándose así que ¿Por qué los dos actuaban como si fuera el fin del Mundo?. Decidido a averiguarlo, cuando su amiga dejo de llorar pasados 10 minutos, Harry la tranquilizo lo mejor pudo. Estaba seguro de que Ginny lo habría hecho muchísimo mejor pero confiaba en que su esfuerzo sirviera para algo antes de que los dos acabaran suicidándose y volviéndolo loco. Cuando al fin pudo tranquilizar a su amiga y hacer que dejara de llorar, se dispuso a apresurar la reconciliación por el bien de ambos:

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces nada Harry-dijo la chica y Harry deseo saltar de gusto al ver que superaba la fase de depresión para entrar en la etapa de furia. Era en esa etapa donde era más fácil convencerla.

-¿Me dices que no le darás oportunidad de explicarte?

-No

-¿Haga lo que haga?

-No

-¿Estas segura?

-Si

-Muy bien-dijo Harry, sintiendo ya en sus manos el triunfo y preparándose para dar el golpe- pero ¿Estas segura de que quieres echar tu relación con el por la borda? Tienes derecho como tú dices a hacer lo que quieras pero… piénsalo antes de darle camino libre a otra persona… 

Los ojos de Hermione relampaguearon, giro el rostro tan rápido hacia Harry que Harry temió que no diera resultado y en cambio, le arrancara la cabeza por osado.

-¿Qué?-dijo enojada-¿ya tiene a…

-No, no, no- se apresuro a aclarar Harry temiendo por la vida de Ron-¡él esta loco por ti y lo sabes!... es solo que, también sabes que hay brujas que no dejan de perseguirlo y si lo encuentran despechado y soltero eso lo haría más fácil…

La expresión de la castaña cambio enseguida y miro a Harry como si estuviera leyéndole el pensamiento:

-¿Estas tratando de engañarme Harry Potter?

-¿Y como podría engañarte Hermione?-contesto Harry tratando de aparentarse más seguro de lo que realmente estaba- en estos momentos podría apostar a que tu compañera loca esta tratando de enamorarlo…

-¡Esa… ¡-Hermione cruzo los brazos-él que realmente le gusta eres tú, la oí decirlo el otro día pero me odia desde que me ascendieron y me permitieron reformar la Ley acerca…

-Pero no es la única-dijo Harry interrumpiéndola- se ha hecho muy popular con…

-No me importa-lo corto Hermione-que se meta con quien quiera.

Harry sonrió a pesar del comentario. Sabía que Hermione no cedería tan fácilmente pero también sabia que el que su novio tuviera tantas fans no la dejaba tan tranquila como decía. No deseaba darle el golpe fuerte a menos de que sea necesario así que siguió:

-¿estas segura?-añadió en un susurro- ¿con quien el quiera?

-sí, honestamente Harry, no me importa

-Muy bien-dijo él y se levanto del suelo donde ambos se habían sentado-pero que no digas que yo intente ayudarlos a ambos, también a ti…

-¿Ya te vas?-dijo ella, también poniéndose de pie y mirándolo incrédula

-Si, le diré que no quieres hablar con él y… ya. Tenemos cosas que hacer.

Harry se dirigió a la puerta y quito los hechizos que su amiga pusiera para que nadie pudiera abrirla o escucharlos. Apenas tomaba el pomo de la puerta cuando, al ver que ella no decía nada, decidió dar el golpe:

-Es mi deber moral decírtelo-añadió susurrando-pero Lavender me ha estado insistiendo para saber donde vivo porque quiere visitarme. Yo dudo de que sea a mí por lo que me había negado pero creo que Ron necesitara de una amiga que lo consuele cuando yo no este así que…

Hermione se puso pálida. Murmuro algo por lo bajo y miro a Harry:

-¡Oh tu ganas Potter!-dijo y enseguida abrió la puerta. Ron estaba intentando quitarse a la joven compañera de Hermione de encima:

-En serio, no… yo… ¡yo tengo novia!

La chica salió disparada al lado contrario por una fuerza invisible. Ron pareció levemente preocupado. Hermione se disponía a llamarlo cuando Harry la tomo del brazo y le susurró, divertido:

-Y ya quítale ese hechizo, es terrible ver como sus admiradoras son lanzadas por esa fuerza después de que él dice la oración mágica.

* * *

_Taaaan taaaan ¡actualice¿Pueden creerlo? Tengo tiempo para actualizar! Jajajaja no se acostumbren pero bueno, decidí seguir este fic. Espero que les guste y dejen reviews si vale la pena. Nos leemos pronto. Saludos!_


	3. En medio de la Batalla2

**Advertencia… SPOILERS de Harry Potter And The Dealthy Hallows. NO SIGAS LEYENDO SI NO HAS LEIDO AUN EL ÚLTIMO LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER.**

Disclaimer: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos pertenecen a la Warner y a JKR a la que agradezco infinitamente por haberlos creado.

_El capítulo que sigue originalmente a "En medio de la Batalla" no mostraba nada de la reconciliación de Ron y Hermione. Como algunos lo pidieron la escribí aunque no estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado y por eso no la había subido. Pero, como aún tardará un poco más el capítulo normal la subo como una especie de adelanto. Espero que les guste, si la consideran muy mala avísenme para quitarla cuando ponga el capítulo que sigue. _

**En medio de la batalla/2**

Harry estaba bastante incomodo haciéndose el dormido mientras Ron y Hermione se reconciliaban. Había tenido bastante tiempo para ello debido a que desde que habían llegado a su casa, ambos se habían puesto a discutir mientras él, que ya sabía el protocolo por tantos años de convivir con ambos, fingía leer una revista en el sillón de siempre. Sus dos amigos no discutían demasiado desde que se habían hecho novios pero estaba bastante claro que en esta ocasión si lo harían porque Hermione estaba muy ofendida por la referencia al Quidditch y Ron se negaba a decir la verdad porque no quería quedar en ridículo. Se tardaron tanto tiempo alzándose la voz el uno al otro, disculpándose y confundiéndose que lo normal hubiera sido que Harry realmente acabará dormido pero no pudo hacerlo porque apenas entraba a una verdadera etapa del sueño cuando alguno de los dos gritaba más de lo que sus oídos podían soportar. Finalmente, había acabado rindiéndose y solo fingía estar dormido para darles a sus amigos el espacio suficiente para que se reconciliaran; los hubiera dejado solos si no estuviera empeñado en proteger la integridad de su sillón preferido.

Se arrepintió de no haber subido a su habitación cuando sus dos amigos empezaron a besarse como si estuvieran solos y él tuvo que contentarse con fingir sonoros ronquidos para no escuchar las frases cursis que se decían el uno al otro. En varias ocasiones tuvo que contener la risa y en otras tantas tuvo que recordar que eran sus amigos para evitar vomitar o sacarlos a patadas de su casa. Incluso pensó la posibilidad de "despertar repentinamente" y gritarles que subieran a la habitación de Ron o fingir que era sonámbulo y caminar hacia la calle para escapar de su situación como el mal tercio. No hizo nada de eso porque sabía que a ninguno de los dos le haría gracia descubrir que no estaba dormido, al menos no a Hermione y ella sería capaz de romperle la nariz como lo había hecho con Malfoy en su tercer año; con Ron sabía que no había tanto problema, su amigo se pondría rojo y le daría un medianamente doloroso golpe en el hombro antes de soltarse a reír como loco… si estaba de buenas. De todas maneras, no quería arriesgarse; solo le quedaba recriminarse a sí mismo el no haber insistido en dejarlos solos cuando llegaron. Al menos ninguno de los dos seguiría deprimido, él podría disfrutar de su tiempo libre con Ginny sin remordimientos y su sillón favorito no sería escenario de una escena que requiriera que lo lavará al estilo muggle o decidiera quemarlo.

Llevaba casi una hora fingiendo sus ronquidos cuando decidió que ya era suficiente. Las frases cursis habían escaseado desde hacia 10 minutos y eso significaba que quizás sus amigos se habían alejado lo suficiente para que el pudiera huir a su habitación o a la calle. Abrió uno de los parpados para ver si el terreno estaba despejado pero sin dejar de fingir que dormía por si no era seguro. Al abrir su ojo izquierdo, no obstante, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho: Ron y Hermione seguían besándose, y habían aumentando la intensidad de sus demostraciones de afecto como si hubieran olvidado que él estaba ahí.

-_Genial_-pensó intentando alejar esa imagen de su cabeza y pensando como escapar.

Estaba tan incomodo que a posibilidad de salir corriendo no le sonó tan disparatada y opto como segunda opción aplicarse un _desmaius._

_-Si tan solo no fuera tan malo para los hechizos no verbales-_pensó, imaginándose que si sus amigos lo escuchaban pronunciando un hechizo para desmayarse seguramente lo reanimarían para lanzarle algunos otros menos agradables.

El sonido de la risa de sus amigos lo saco de sus pensamientos y de nuevo abrió levemente el ojo para ver si ya era territorio seguro para "despertarse". Deseo nuevamente no haberlo hecho porque los dos se reían completamente rojos de quien sabe qué antes de volver a besarse.

-_Suficiente_-pensó Harry harto de la situación y decidido se incorporó para demostrar que estaba despierto y poder irse.

Sus dos amigos estaban tan ocupados en sus asuntos que no le hicieron ningún caso y él tuvo que carraspear levemente con la esperanza de que dejaran de besarse. No sabía porque pero sentía que así debía sentirse un niño al ver a sus padres demostrándose que eran una pareja.

Su carraspeo logro que Ron, que era el que podía verlo abriera un ojo y lo viera. Harry tuvo que contener su carcajada cuando vio como su amigo se ponía totalmente rojo y se separaba de Hermione un poco. Le costo más contener la risa cuando vio como su amiga, siempre tan seria, seguía besando a Ron en el cuello cuando dejo de tener al alcance sus labios.

-em… Hermione

-¿Si?

-¿No te apetece comer algo?

-¿Comer?-Hermione se detuvo y miro a Ron perpleja-¿Tienes hambre?

-No precisamente

-Es que yo sí tengo hambre-añadió Harry sin poder contenerse más-y me gustaría comer con ustedes, poder prepararme algo en mi cocina sin este espectáculo o simplemente poder salir a comprar algo.

Hermione se puso roja y murmurando un "Solo voy al baño y nos vamos" subió rápidamente las escaleras.

-Eres un descarado-le reclamo Ron ante la broma

-Ustedes son los descarados, ya que los ayude a reconciliarlos-dijo Harry levantándose y sonriendo-deberían tener la consideración de no hacerme ver semejantes espectáculo…

-¿Estabas viendo?-dijo Ron alzando una ceja-Creí que estabas dormido

-Es imposible dormir entre tanto escándalo, solo no quise interrumpirlos… los prefiero como una masa de dos cuerpos unidos y babeándose el uno al otro a los zombies individuales que son cuando se pelean…

Los dos se rieron olvidándose por un momento de la incomodidad; se detuvieron cuando Hermione bajo y la vieron fruncir el ceño de la manera peligrosa.


	4. La Academia

**Advertencia… SPOILERS de Harry Potter And The Dealthy Hallows. NO SIGAS LEYENDO SI NO HAS LEIDO AUN EL ÚLTIMO LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER.**

Disclaimer: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos pertenecen a la Warner y a JKR a la que agradezco infinitamente por haberlos creado.

**La Academia**

El regocijo que Harry sentía por saber a sus dos mejores amigos reconciliados no duro mucho.

-Lo lamento-le decía a su novia mientras la abrazaba torpemente-parece ser que cuando tu no cancelas la Academia se empeña en que sea mi turno.

Ginny rio restándole importancia al asunto y le estampo un fugaz beso en los labios:

-Empiezo a sospechar que todo es un plan de tus fans locas-dijo la chica aun sonriendo- pretenden hacerte pasar el menor tiempo posible conmigo para que se te olvide que tienes novia

-Jamás podría olvidárseme-respondió Harry sonrojándose-no mientras tú seas mi novia

-Que planeo serlo indefinidamente

-Y yo planeo no obstaculizar tus planes

-Y yo planeo vomitar en mi propia boca si no dejan de decir estupideces en mi presencia-espeto Ron entrando en la estancia con un par de cosas en la mano- ¿Harry ya estas listo?

-¡Piérdete un par de minutos Ron!-exclamo Ginny furiosa mirando a su hermano-¿No tienes algo que romper o comerte?

-¡Recuerda que estás en mi casa y la influencia que…

-Ron-murmuro Harry mirando a su amigo para que se callará- ¿No tenías que mandarle una lechuza a Hermione para avisarle que podíamos comer hoy con ella?

-Pero si…

-Ron-repitió Harry suplicante acercándose a su amigo para susurrarle- por favor… tengo dos semanas viendo casi nada a Ginny…

Ron hizo un gesto de desagrado y miro el reloj de oro que su madre le regalara en su mayoría de edad:

-Pero ya es tarde… date prisa-contesto dándose la vuelta y encaminándose a la cocina-y recuerda que…

-Mis manos estarán donde no tengas razón para romperlas-completo Harry-aunque debería decirte lo mismo respecto a Hermione…

Ron fingió no haberlo escuchado y se adentro llamando a Kreacher.

-Dudo que necesites decirle eso a Ron-murmuro Ginny sonriendo y acercándose a Harry nuevamente- Hermione le partiría la nariz al más leve intento de…

Harry decidió besar a Ginny para interrumpirla y no llevarle la contra.

La Academia de Aurores era un conjunto de edificios suficientemente viejo para verse imponente ante cualquiera de sus visitantes. La primera vez que lo había visto, Harry había quedado maravillado, al igual que Ron, y cada vez que entraba sentía que revivía esa experiencia. A pesar de los meses, a Harry el lugar le seguía pareciendo hermoso, bastante grande y sobrio; la diferencia era que ahora él y Ron conocían cada mínimo rincón y generalmente se la pasaban corriendo de un lado a otro, entre clases, prácticas, misiones y sus demás actividades de fuera.

-Creo que vamos tarde otra vez

Harry no contestó pero apresuro el paso a sabiendas de que su amigo tenía razón. Despedirse de Ginny había tomado más del tiempo planeado y después también habían tenido que esperar otros minutos mientras Ron y ella se despedían por lo que estaba seguro de que mínimo llegaban media hora tarde.

-Odio llegar tarde-murmuro Ron y miro a Harry dando grandes zancadas para indicarle que lo siguiera

-Yo también-contesto Harry y se atrevió a mirar la hora en su propio reloj. Lo que vio lo hizo ponerse blanco del susto y rojo de la vergüenza-mejor corramos-le dijo a Ron y el pelirrojo asintió fervorosamente interpretando el gesto de su cara.

Los dos echaron a correr enseguida, con una velocidad bastante rápida y el mismo ritmo. Para Ron era más fácil pues era más alto pero aún así se mantenían al mismo paso. Después de unos minutos pudieron visualizar a un grupo de gente y Harry no tardo en reconocer al Auror responsable de las prácticas de la semana.

-Lamentamos llegar tarde señor-dijo cuando estuvo enfrente de él. Ron musito una disculpa también y sonrió nervioso.

El Auror solo los miro frunciendo el gesto y les señalo que se unieran al grupo. Ninguno dijo nada y solo un par de sus compañeros les hicieron gestos de saludo, la mayoría los vio con mala cara por atreverse a llegar tarde.

-_Preferencias_- escucho Harry que uno de sus compañeros murmuraba cuando él y Ron se incorporaron a la fila.

El entrenamiento que había empezado muy temprano con una sesión bastante dura de ejercicios, se prolongo bastante más de lo que ambos esperaban. Harry había visto salir el sol mientras él, Ron y una decena más de estudiantes se esforzaban por mantener el ritmo que les había sido impuesto. Habían pasado más de dos horas y estaban a punto de terminar, totalmente agotados, dando las últimas veinte vueltas al amplio terreno donde generalmente tenían sus clases de duelo cuando se empezó a escuchar un alboroto proveniente de una de las esquinas del campo.

-Espero que no griten por… -dijo Harry a Ron, que iba a su lado en silencio tratando de mantener la respiración controlada.

-Yo también-lo interrumpió el pelirrojo poniéndose aún más rojo por otra razón que no tenía nada que ver con el ejercicio y quedándose en silencio nuevamente mientras seguía corriendo.

Una veintena de personas estaba observándolos dando pequeños gritos. La mayoría, si no es que todos, eran bastante jóvenes y el número de mujeres y hombres parecía ser proporcional. A Harry no le tomo más de un minuto notar que seguramente serían una de esas tantas visitas guiadas que la Academia recién había empezado a ofrecer debido a la escasez de aspirantes que sufría últimamente. La idea había tenido bastante éxito en la Comunidad Mágica y las visitas a la Academia eran cada vez más frecuentes y con más participantes; situación que molestaba sobremanera a los Aurores que impartían clases y a los mismos estudiantes. La baja del número de estudiantes no había mejorado en absoluto.

-¡Bien, solo falta una vuelta!-dijo el Auror que los supervisaba en ese momento corriendo al lado de los aspirantes sin el más leve asomo de cansancio-¡Así que pongan esfuércense y háganme sentir orgulloso de desperdiciar mi mañana con ustedes!

La docena de estudiantes contesto la estudiada respuesta al unisonó y aumento la velocidad. Al mismo tiempo, pareció que el alboroto también aumento y Harry volteo para ver como el grupo de personas que recién había visto hacia unos minutos parecía haberse triplicado o duplicado al menos. Un par de Aurores parecían hablarle en ese momento a la multitud y uno más se dirigía al campo, en dirección al Auror que en ese momento dirigía el entrenamiento:

-¡Savage!

-¿Y ahora qué Dulien?-respondió el aludido de mala manera dejando de correr junto a sus alumnos y tan alto que Harry pudo escucharlo sin ningún problema.

-Ya sabes que-contesto el Auror también hablando enojado y muy alto- Williamson se está volviendo loco con la multitud y quiere librarse cuanto antes.

-¡Ese es su maldito problema!-contesto Savage volviendo a correr con Dulien siguiéndole enseguida- Les dije que era una estúpida idea el permitir visitas guiadas a la Academia de Aurores, Alastor debe estar revolcándose en su tumba intentando salir para matarnos por haberlo permitido.

-Sé que fue una mala idea-contesto Dulien - Kingsley también esta furioso porque la idea se haya aprobado estando él de viaje… quiso cancelarla de inmediato pero sabes que fue imposible…

-Deberían despedir al idiota al que se le ocurrió-dijo Savage y Harry noto que ambos aurores ya estaban corriendo prácticamente detrás de él y Ron-o al menos dejarnos darle una golpiza…

-Se lo tiene merecido-coincidió el otro y bajo la voz para seguir hablando-pero sabes que por respeto a su familia…

-La oveja negra de la familia-gruño Savage también hablando bajo-solo por…

Harry aumento más el paso a pesar de sentirse bastante cansado para no seguir escuchando, Ron también lo hizo y con más fuerza, mientras sus orejas se tenían aún más de rojo y trataba de evitar la mirada de su amigo. Apenas habían avanzado un par de metros cuando sucedió lo inevitable:

-¡Potter! ¡Weasley!-grito Savage detrás de ellos- ¡el entrenamiento se acabo para ustedes! Dulien y Williamson los esperan ¡dense prisa!-miro a los que seguían corriendo pendientes de ellos-¡el resto 10 vueltas más mientras la multitud se despeja y nuestras dos celebridades se desocupan!

Harry se detuvo resignado dirigiéndose hacia la banca donde estaban sus cosas y espero a que Ron hiciera lo mismo. Sus demás compañeros les dedicaron a ambos miradas de rencor y hastió mientras empezaban con las nuevas vueltas al campo.

-Lo siento compañero-dijo Ron mientras ambos caminaban intentando secarse el sudor con sus respectivas toallas.

-No es tu culpa-contesto Harry tratando de disimular su incomodidad mientras se acercaban a la multitud- Y solo durará un par de días más, recuerda que Kingsley nos dijo que lo cancelaria a finales de mes.

-Eso espero-murmuro Ron no muy convencido mientras la multitud empezaba a llamarlos ansiosa- a veces a mí también me gustaría partirle la cara a Percy por su brillante idea.

-¡Y aquí los tienen-dijo Dulien cuando estuvieron bastante cerca-nuestras dos grandes celebridades: Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley!

El estallido de aplausos hizo que Harry se sobresaltara a pesar de verlo venir. Ron se puso levemente rojo e intercambiaron una mirada de exasperación antes de mirar al grupo que tenían enfrente.

-Estos jóvenes justo me estaban preguntando por ustedes-dijo el Auror sonriendo y mirándolos a ambos. Harry pudo ver que estaba de muy mal humor pese al gesto de su cara-les estaba explicando lo difícil que decidirse por esta carrera, los años y peligros que conlleva cuando su nombre salió a colación Potter y nos salimos un poco del tema…

Ron soltó algo que pareció el asomo de una risa disimulada y miro a Harry con diversión. Harry deseo fulminarlo con la mirada pero el Auror hablo nuevamente:

-… y después por supuesto salió al aire que también estudia aquí el Sr. Weasley. –miro a Ron con la misma sonrisa falsa- Los jóvenes desean una foto con ambos antes de retirarse a la siguiente fase del tour así que si no les molesta darse prisa…

Se hizo nuevamente un alboroto mientras todos los jóvenes o la mayoría asentían alegremente. Las orejas de Ron se pusieron rojas y Harry sintió que las mejillas le ardían pero el Auror no les presto atención y los jalo con brusquedad al centro del grupo. Numerosos "clicks" sonaron al mismo tiempo que al menos una docena de flases dejaban a Harry momentáneamente ciego. Cuando abrió los ojos, pudo ver todavía a un par de cámaras suspendidas en el aire ante ellos mientras Ron, a su lado, abría los ojos con dificultad y exclamaba que era suficiente.

-¿Es verdad que te ofrecieron trabajar directamente en el departamento de Aurores y los rechazaste?-salto a preguntar un chico ansioso mirando encantado a Harry

-Em…

-¿A ti también te lo ofrecieron?-pregunto el mismo muchacho a Ron y este solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza de desconcierto…

-¿También se lo ofrecieron a tu amiga?-dijo una chica-¿A tu novia?-completo girándose a Ron y sonriéndole

-¿Nunca tuvieron…

Los veinte minutos que ambos estuvieron ahí dejaron bastante claro al menos a Harry que ninguna de las casi sesenta personas que habían ido ese día tenían la más mínima intención de inscribirse a la Academia. La mayoría ni siquiera cumplía con el requisito de la edad y los que sí no contaban con alguno de los otros requisitos o ni siquiera sabían cuales eran. Además, el hecho de que misteriosamente llevaran cámaras capaces de sacar cientos de fotografías en unos pocos minutos y pergaminos prácticamente listos para ser enmarcados después de que el y Ron los autografiaran era demasiada coincidencia por no decir otra palabra. Harry trato de comportarse lo mejor posible y sonreír amablemente en todo el rato, casi no contestaba ninguna pregunta alegando que estaba muy cansado para ello y tenía que continuar el entrenamiento; Ron mientras, se mantenía junto a él en la misma postura, sonriendo amablemente y hablando lo menos posible aunque sonrojándose cada vez que alguna persona mencionaba a Hermione. Harry empezó a intentar finalizar el asunto cuando llegaron al punto donde los nombres de Ginny y Hermione empezaron a ser hechos a un lado y algunas chicas empezaron a comportarse de manera extraña con ambos.

-Quizás podríamos quedar en algún lado-le decía justo en ese momento una chica lo suficientemente parecida a Romilda Vane como para provocarle escalofríos-para que puedas explicarme un par de cosas de la Academia que no acabo de entender.

-Lo dudo-contesto Harry tajante-pero si tienes dudas puedo indicarte donde pueden darte más información.

-ah… gracias-contesto la chica ofendida y se dio la vuelta para intentar que Harry no le viera el gesto de desagrado. Harry aprovecho ese instante para alejarse un poco y buscar a Ron entre toda la multitud que en ese momento parecía encantada intercambiando fotos y escuchando relatos unas de otras sobre lo que Harry Potter y Ron Weasley habían hecho en la guerra.

-Siempre me pareciste el más guapo de los héroes de la guerra-le decía una chica muy linda en ese momento a Ron mientras el chico intentaba alejarse sin éxito- te vi en una foto del Profeta hace un par de meses y tus ojos me hipnotizaron por completo…

-¿Ah si?-contesto Ron incomodo buscando con la mirada a alguna otra persona para unirla a la conversación- pues mis ojos no hacen eso… debe haber sido la mala tinta que usaron para imprimir esa edición.

La chica se soltó a reír mecánicamente mientras Ron se hacia para atrás asustado ante la falsedad de su reacción, Harry se apresuro a librarse de un par de personas que le hablaban para llegar con su amigo.

-¿podrías hacerme un favor?-murmuro de pronto la chica interrumpiendo su propia actuación con una voz tan melosa que Harry se detuvo asustado.

-Em… supongo que sí-dijo Ron poniéndose colorado- pero si quieres que te recomiende te advierto que no sirve de nada, son muy estrictos aquí…

La chica lo ignoro y se acerco a él más de lo que ya estaba.

-Me preguntaba si… si me dejarías que te diera un pequeño beso…

Ron se hizo para atrás asustado, con las orejas más rojas y expresión de pánico:

-Er… Yo no… es que yo tengo novi…

Harry se adelanto de golpe para taparle la boca antes de que alcanzara a decir la frase completa:

-Es que tiene novia-dijo a la chica que lo miraba sorprendida de su repentina aparición-y yo también-aclaro cuando vio que lo miraba como segunda opción-Ron creo que ya tenemos que volver-añadió mirando a su mejor amigo rápidamente.

-Estoy de acuerdo-contesto el pelirrojo librándose de la mano de Harry que le impedía hablar. Los dos dieron la vuelta entonces y se dirigieron presurosos hacia donde Williamson y Dulien los miraban al borde de reírse a carcajadas.

-Suficiente-dijo Harry apenas llegaron ante ellos-regresaremos con el grupo de una buena vez

-De acuerdo-contesto Dulien intentando parecer serio-váyanse

Ninguno dijo nada más y siguieron avanzando rumbo al salón donde sabían que se encontraría el resto de sus compañeros esperando su siguiente clase.

-¡Hey Potter, Weasley!-los llamo la profunda voz de Williamson unos pasos después y los dos se giraron con gesto cansino esperando su comentario- Vale le pena soportar esta estúpida idea de las visitas para ver su nula capacidad para tratar con mujeres. ¡Valientes héroes de guerra!

Harry y Ron no contestaron nada y reanudaron su camino. Se pusieron bastante rojos cuando metros más tarde pudieron escuchar a ambos Aurores riéndose a carcajadas de ellos.

Al entrar en la sala de descanso, quedo más que claro que la sesión de ejercicios en el campo no tenia mucho tiempo de haber acabado. Harry y Ron entraron ansiosos, el primero buscando agua y el segundo intentando alejarse de las risas que venían siguiéndolos. Sus compañeros voltearon a verlos sin mucho animo de decir nada, profundamente agotados e intentando recuperar sus fuerzas lo más pronto posible.

-¿Qué tal ha estado esta vez?-les pregunto amablemente un muchacho de aproximadamente veinte años y cabello rizado que en ese momento descansaba descuidadamente en un sillón largo.

-Igual que siempre-respondió Harry abandonando su búsqueda de líquido y sentándose en un sillón a su lado.

-¿A quien intentaron besar esta vez?-pregunto otro chico rubio mientras se estiraba haciendo gestos de cansancio y los miraba con burla.

Harry se disponía a contestar cuando Ron se sentó en la butaca de enfrente lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-A nadie-dijo y siguió buscando por el salón la acostumbrada mesa con comida y jugo- ¿Dónde esta la comida?

-Vaya-exclamo una chica cerca de él sonriendo- Esa línea siempre es de Ron ¿Qué pasa hoy?

-Pasa que tengo hambre y no está la comida-contesto Harry empezado a ponerse de mal humor- ¿no puedo?

-No seas así Harry solo preguntaba-contesto la chica restándole importancia y mirando alrededor-y la mesa estaba ahí hace unos minutos…

-Es cierto-contesto el chico rubio deteniendo sus movimientos para buscarla con la mirada- planeaba ir por jugo enseguida…

-Supongo que tendré que ir a buscar algo-dijo Harry levantándose- ¿vamos Ron?

-No ve tú-le contesto el pelirrojo con la cabeza echada hacia atrás en su butaca y los ojos cerrados-prefiero descansar

-¿Descansar de que exactamente Weasley?-les espeto un chico de malas maneras a la vez que pasaba golpeando su butaca- tú y Potter no hicieron la última media hora que los demás si hicimos…

Ron se levanto de golpe y Harry salto a su lado para evitar que hiciera una tontería:

-No estamos de humor para tus estupideces –le dijo Harry al chico mientras Ron soltaba una que otra palabrota-así que guárdate tu veneno…

-¡Si no empieces de nuevo Schwartz!-exclamo el chico que descansaba en el sillón largo-quisiera disfrutar 15 minutos de sueño si no te molesta

-Nadie te lo impide Morris así que cierra la boca

- ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos!- interrumpió la chica alegre dejando de buscar la comida- ¡Tranquilícense ¿quieren?

-La comida solo es para quienes la merecen-espeto Schwartz- sentándose y sonriendo con suficiencia y ni tú ni Weasley entran en ese grupo…

-Por si no te diste cuenta Schwartz nos llamaron para…

-… para firmar autógrafos ¡que difícil!

-Eso no es nuestra culpa

-No estoy seguro de ello-escupió Schwartz mirándolos como insectos- tu hermano propuso esa estúpida idea ¿no Weasley? Es probable que tu mismo se lo pidieras para poder librarte de horas de trabajo…

-Grandísimo idiota…-dijo Ron ya rojo totalmente, sacando su varita para atacar…

- Schwartz controla tus accesos de envidia-dijo la chica ayudándole a Harry a controlar a Ron-te ves bastante patético

-Tú eres la patética Barrett-exclamo el chico con saña- ¿Por qué no estas con tus amiguitas afuera platicando de tonterías? Apenas ves que estos dos idiotas regresan y las dejas para ver si puedes platicar con ellos ¿de quien estas enamorada? ¿Del idiota de Potter o del imbécil de Weasley?

-¡De los dos!-contesto la chica levemente roja-¡Como toda mujer del mundo mágico! ¿Eso es lo que querías escuchar? Supongo que es una de las tantas razones por las que no los soportas…

Schwartz le dirigió una mirada de profundo desprecio e intento decir algo pero se detuvo. Salió rápidamente echando pestes contra todos antes de que alguien dijera algo más. Se estableció un silencio incomodo entre los que habían participado en la discusión y los otros pocos que habían estado como espectadores.

-Saben-dijo Harry intentando romper la tensión-creo que acabo de tener una regresión ¿Tú no Ron?

-¿Eh?-dijo Ron bajando la varita por fin-¿de que hablas?

-" El idiota de Potter o del imbécil de Weasley"-contesto Harry imitando la voz de Schwartz- ¿No te recuerda a alguien?

-Em… -Ron fingió que pensaba- … no

-¡A Malfoy!-exclamo Harry-¿Cuántas veces nos dijo eso?

-Ah ¡claro!-confirmo Ron mirando la puerta por donde Schwartz había desaparecido- ¿Cómo no lo supusimos antes? Deben ser parientes…

-¿Malfoy?-dijo Morris recostándose de nuevo-¿el chico del juicio? ¿Draco?

-El mismo

-¿era igual de idiota y aun así lo ayudaste a evitar Azkaban?-pregunto el rubio sentándose-realmente eres todo un caso…

-Intente convencerlo para que no lo hiciera-empezó a decir Ron ya calmado- pero…

-También me recordaste tú a alguien Charlotte -dijo Harry interrumpiendo a su amigo y mirando a la chica- una reacción muy propia de alguien a quien adoro…

-Es cierto-dijo Ron sonriendo- a mi también me la recordaste

-¿Ah si?-musito Charlotte sonrojada mirándolos a ambos- ¿Y tu también la "adoras" Ron?

-Claro-contesto el pelirrojo sonriendo-pero no tanto como Harry… creo

-La amamos de distintas maneras-acoto Harry riendo y sonrojándose- pero me la recordaste bastante…

-¿Quién es?-pregunto la chica impaciente sonrojándose más

-Mi hermana-contesto Ron sonriendo y Charlotte sonrió halagada

-Mi novia-contesto Harry casi enseguida y a Charlotte se le borro la sonrisa del rostro pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta- Ginny Weasley… no sé si has escuchado algo de ella…

-como todos-contesto la chica sonriendo-pero leí que ya habían terminado…

Harry soltó una carcajada que Ron no tardo en seguir.

-En fin…-dijo Ron después de unos minutos- muero de hambre ¡¿Dónde esta la comida?!-exclamo

-Es lo que me pregunto desde hace rato-coincidió Harry- ¿Qué hacemos?

-Si quieren podríamos…

- Charlotte-los interrumpió otra chica de cabello negro bastante segura que también estudiaba para auror- ¿Qué haces? Estamos afuera esperándote para entrenar los hechizos defensivos

-Me entretuve un poco-contesto Charlotte sonriendo

-Si me di cuenta

-Nosotros buscaremos comida-dijo Harry-nos vemos

-Si buscan la mesa de desayuno esta afuera-dijo la chica morena mirando especialmente a Ron sin lograr captar su atención- Schwartz la saco hace rato…

-Gracias veremos que hay y si no iremos a la cocina

-Que es lo más probable-completo Ron riendo

-No se tarden si no quieren que Schwartz los acuse con Williamson de nuevo-dijo Morris

-¡Oigan!-exclamó la amiga de Charlotte y los dos voltearon a verla- nosotras también tenemos hambre ¿Qué tal si vamos juntos? - añadió valiente sonriendo más tímidamente de lo que había hecho al principio- incluso podríamos escaparnos y comer los cuatro…

-Podríamos cocinarles si quieren-se aventuro a decir Charlotte- Pauline y yo cocinamos delicioso ¿verdad?-añadió mirando a su amiga

-Claro-contesto Pauline al mismo tiempo que giraba su bonita cabellera negra- ¿Qué opinan?

Harry y Ron se miraron un segundo antes de mirar nuevamente a sus compañeras y contestar:

-Gracias pero no tenemos tanta hambre-dijo Harry-con un jugo y una tostada bastará

-Además comeremos con Hermione y Ginny y no queremos arruinar nuestro apetito-completo Ron sonriendo-pero gracias, son geniales…

Los dos siguieron caminando hablando de sus propios asuntos y desparecieron por la puerta antes de que las chicas pudieran decir algo más.

-¿Sabes Morris?

-¿Qué cosa quieres Hawke?-contesto el aludido medio dormido

-Esos dos serán héroes pero son unos idiotas con las mujeres

-No podría estar más de acuerdo Hawke, no podría estar más de acuerdo…

_Ahora que comparten la fama me imagino que estos dos tienen una complicidad así de extraña. Son como un paquete, un paquete extraño… un combo de dos despistados magos que son bastante maduros en ciertas cosas y prácticamente unos niños en otras como en la de hoy: fama y lo que conlleva (acoso, mujeres, enemigos). ¿Qué opinan? ¿Me fui por la tangente? Me falta hacer uno así donde se incluya Hermione. _


	5. Libros Flotantes

**Libros flotantes**

La enorme pila de libros que sostenía empezaba a resultarle tan pesada como un edificio, porque aunque nunca hubiera cargado uno podía imaginarse que así se sentiría si lo hiciera. El sol le quemaba, además, la cabeza de manera tan insoportable que empezaba a sentirse mareado y los músculos que había esforzado en el entrenamiento del día anterior en la Academia recomenzaban a dolerle como si decidieran concentrar el dolor en ese momento por haber olvidado presentarse desde temprano. Lo único medianamente decente del día es que las personas curiosas que pasaban frente a él, se limitaban a sonreírle y saludarlo de lejos en respuesta a las recientes advertencias de Kingsley acerca de que debían de dejarlo descansar un poco de tanta atención "a él y a lo otros héroes de guerra":

-… _Merecen un poco de respeto y si realmente queremos agradecerles lo que hicieron por el Mundo Mágico_-había dicho el Ministro-_debemos mostrar respeto a su privacidad y recordar que también tienen vidas que continuar… Denles un respiro de tanta atención-_había concluido intentando mejorar el ambiente tenso- _o la próxima vez que queramos que nos salven, no querrán hacerlo…_

Las risas que había provocado el cierre del discurso de Kingsley aún resonaban en su cabeza. Lo que más le agradecía sin embargo, tanto él como sus amigos, era el efecto medianamente "contenedor" que había tenido sobre la población del Mundo Mágico: aún los acosaban un poco pero era una medida decente que los hacia sentirse halagados de nuevo y no temerosos de su seguridad.

-_Aunque quizás en este momento no me caería mal que alguien apareciera con una sombrilla y se ofreciera a sostenerla sobre mi cabeza_-pensó cansado. A su lado, Hermione sostenía una pila de libros considerablemente más pequeña al mismo tiempo que mantenía la varita en dirección a la tercera montaña de libros que flotaba a la altura de su cintura. La chica giraba el rostro para observar ambos lados de la calle golpeando el pie contra el suelo con impaciencia.

-¿Qué hora es?-le pregunto de pronto y Harry hizo el mismo movimiento difícil que había hecho hacia no mucho rato para observar su reloj de oro.

-Solo han pasado 5 minutos Hermione-dijo recuperando la postura después de confirmar la hora.

-Dijo que estaría aquí a las…

-Hermione-la interrumpió Harry sintiendo los brazos agarrotados- Ron no dijo una hora específica, dijo que trataría de escapar después del almuerzo y créeme que con Savage y Williamson no es cosa sencilla.

-No debió prometer entonces que vendría-respondió Hermione molesta y los libros que sostenía se balancearon peligrosamente-nos ha hecho esperar en vano.

Harry la miro aún sintiendo los brazos muy agarrotados y visualizando el peligro de que la pila de libros que flotaba le cayera encima.

-¿Qué pasa?-exploto la chica- ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?

Harry suspiro y sostuvo los libros con más fuerza antes de contestar:

-Ron no nos dijo una hora específica porque no quería que lo esperáramos, eres tú quien ha insistido en hacerlo…

-Bueno sí –contesto Hermione poniéndose un poco roja- pero él debió…

-Hermione en serio no entiendo porque estás tan … de malas-protesto Harry- sé que preferirías la compañía de Ron pero has estado muy extraña… -se sintió incomodo y no pudo evitar rascarse la cabeza en nerviosísimo- … creí que al menos te alegraría un poco pasar tiempo a solas conmigo… somos amigos…

-¡Oh Harry por supuesto que sí!-exclamo Hermione apenada y la montaña de libros a su lado volvió a tambalearse- es solo que realmente me hubiera gustado que Ron viniera para… ayudarme con los libros.

-¿Le estas reservando entonces eso?-dijo Harry señalando con un gesto de la cabeza la pila flotante y soltando una risa involuntaria-¿lo ves como un medio de carga?

-¡Por supuesto que no Harry!-exclamo Hermione sonrojándose de nuevo-quiero decir… es que, no te ofendas, pero hubiera sido lindo que fuera él quien cargara mis libros.

-No entiendo que tiene de especial esto-respondió Harry alzando los libros que sostenía para reacomodarlos-pero estoy seguro de que Ron estará feliz de haberse librado.

-Tiene algo especial para mi Harry…

-Pues tendrás que explicármelo porque no veo de donde

-Realmente no creo que sea importante-dijo Hermione y Harry observo que esta vez se sonrojaba furiosamente-no sé porque lo he sacado a flote.

-Seguramente porque te mueres de ganas por desahogarte-contesto Harry sonriendo-vamos, puedes decírmelo.

-Realmente no creo…

-¡Hermione! Soy el mejor amigo de ambos ¿Qué no puedes decirme?

-Precisamente por eso

Harry la miro impresionado antes de soltarse a reír. Fue el turno de su montaña de libros para tambalearse.

-Prometo no decírselo a Ron-dijo calmándose y entendiendo las cosas-en serio

Hermione lo evaluó con la mirada antes de hablar de nuevo:

-Tendrás que contarme un secreto sobre ti y Ginny para estar segura

-Me ofendes Hermione

-Pues lo lamento Harry pero es algo que estoy segura que te costara mucho no contarle

Harry se contuvo de recordarle que estaba siendo agresiva o confundiendo el trato que le daba a él y a Ron cuando estaba enojada. Los brazos le dolieron un poco más haciendo que de nueva cuenta los libros que sostenía corrieran peligro.

-De acuerdo-cedió finalmente-pero antes ¿podríamos sentarnos?

-¿Sentarnos?

-Sí, estos libros pesan mucho

-Oh, claro-contesto Hermione mirando de nuevo alrededor- pero ¿y si llega y no nos encuentra?

-Podemos avisarle por medio de tu patronus o el mío-contesto Harry ansioso

-Les he dicho que usar nuestros patronus para comunicarnos en cosas sin importancia no me parece correcto-espeto la chica-y no tenemos una lechuza a la mano

-¿Pretendes entonces que lo esperemos aquí?-pregunto Harry aterrorizado y mirando sus brazos-¿a media calle y en pleno sol?

-No estamos a media calle y tenemos un poco de sombra-contesto Hermione y señalo el prácticamente inexistente techo de la Librería que sobresalía del establecimiento.

Harry la miro con ojos muy abiertos y quiso contener su comentario pero fue imposible:

-En serio Hermione ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué quieres que esperemos a Ron aquí? ¿Temes que no llegue?

La chica lo miro un segundo antes de ruborizarse y girar el rostro. Harry se dio cuenta de que había dado en el clavo y no pudo creerlo.

-¿En en serio? ¿Temes que no llegue?

-No-dijo Hermione regresando su mirada a él-no precisamente

-¿Entonces?

Hermione volvió a desviar la mirada sin contestar y recorrió la calle con los ojos antes de hablar:

-Quizás podríamos sentarnos en la nueva heladería que abrieron al final de la calle-dijo sorprendiendo a Harry y señalando con dificultad un local pequeño-ahí podríamos descansar mientras esperamos a Ron.

-De acuerdo-contesto Harry sintiendo que sus brazos contestaban por él-pero no creas que me he olvidado de…

Hermione empezó a caminar con prisa sin prestarle atención y Harry sintió que de nueva cuenta sus brazos tomaban el mando pues la siguió enseguida a paso tan veloz que llegó antes que ella a la primera mesa. El mesero que salió a recibirlos estuvo tan feliz de verlos que les ofreció la mesa de junto para poner sus cosas y él acepto antes de que Hermione pudiera negarse.

-Enseguida les traigo su orden-dijo el chico, que parecía de 16 años, dándose la vuelta después de anotar con sus dedos temblorosos que sabores de helado preferían. Su mirada recorrió el rostro de ambos antes de irse como si esperara que alguno de los dos dijera que faltaba alguien. Harry supo que aunque habían pedido el tamaño más pequeño acabarían recibiendo el más grande y seguramente gratis. Su mente viajo sin querer a los helados de crema y caramelo que Florean Fortescue acostumbraba regalarle y sintió una punzada en el pecho.

-¿Y bien?-dijo queriendo apartar su mente de las muertes de la guerra y esperando que su amiga le contara lo prometido. Hermione, sin embargo, estaba entretenida dividiendo nuevamente su mirada en ambos lados de la calle y solo lo miro cuando él toco la mesa como si se tratara de una puerta.

-Disculpa ¿me decías algo?

-No, eras tu quien estaba a punto de hacerlo-dijo él frotándose un brazo con dolor y mirándola un poco disgustado.

-Ay Harry, lo siento mucho-espeto ella y le quito la mano para hacer ella misma el trabajo-tienes razón, he estado insoportable. ¿Te duele mucho?

-Un poco-contesto él sonriendo-pero es más que nada por el entrenamiento aunque tampoco ayudo que decidieras comprar tantos libros que no pueden llevarse con magia.

Hermione le sonrió ruborizándose y Harry estaba a punto de preguntarle la razón cuando el mesero salió con sus dos helados en un tamaño más grande del que había imaginado:

-Aquí tienen sus… disculpen-se interrumpió al ver la escena-no quise interrumpir

-No…

-Volveré enseguida-agrego con voz menos amable-creo que me equivoque con los sabores.

Harry vio como se daba la vuelta y entraba de nuevo al local antes de que pudiera concluir la frase. Miro a Hermione extrañado pero la chica volvió a fruncir el ceño y cruzo los brazos asustándolo un poco:

-¿Y ahora que pasa?-pregunto mirando la calle y temiendo encontrar a Ron de la mano de una rubia despampanante-¿Por qué has vuelto a enojarte?

-No estaba enojada antes Harry

-Pero ahora si lo estas

-sí-dijo la chica y soltó un bufido que bien pudo haber sido adjudicado a su gato

-¿Y puedo saber por que?

-No solo Ron no llega, no carga mis libros y… -se contuvo y Harry supo que el peligro se aproximaba-sino que ahora también parece que hay un problema contigo.

-¿Conmigo?-pregunto Harry incrédulo-¿Yo que hice?

-Nada-contesto la chica evitando mirarle-pero parece que no puedo tocarte porque todos lo malinterpretan.

-¿De que estas hablan…

Harry se interrumpió cuando vio que el mesero volvía a salir musitando cosas por lo bajo. Ya no llevaba una bandeja ni dos helados gigantes sobre ella sino que en una sola mano llevaba lo que parecían dos saleros gigantes redondos.

-Aquí tienen-dijo poniendo con brusquedad ambos recipientes frente a ellos-paguen antes de irse la caja esta al final-señalo un momento antes de volver a entrar aún murmurando cosas.

Harry lo miro sin entender y miro el diminuto helado frente a él con ganas de echarse a reír. Se contuvo porque Hermione le lanzo una mirada de advertencia para que no lo hiciera hasta de pronto todo encajo en su cabeza como si se tratara de un puzzle.

-¡Oh no me digas que esta es la heladería del admirador de Ron!

-¿Puedes dudarlo aún?-dijo su amiga alzando la pequeña copa deforme en dos dedos- creo que han hecho esta copa especialmente para nosotros.

-No puedo creerlo-exclamo Harry viendo con dolor su diminuto helado-pero ¿Por qué? ¿Solo porque venimos sin él?

-Lo dudo-dijo Hermione empezando a comer y Harry supuso que en menos de 5 cucharadas habría acabado- ya traía un par de los helados gigantes que siempre nos regala a Ron y a mi ¿no es así?

-Sí-dijo Harry casi acabándose el suyo de un solo bocado-pero ¿entonces?

-Vio que sostenía tu brazo y pensó…

Harry la miro incrédulo por un momento.

-¿Solo por eso?-exclamo molesto-¿por eso me he perdido de disfrutar uno de los helados jumbos de los que Ron me habla desde hace dos semanas?

-Así parece-contesto Hermione también molesta-y francamente estoy harta.

-¿De los helados?

Harry recibió una mirada tan fría que hizo que comía aunque ya había acabado:

-Muy gracioso

-Si lo hubiera dicho Ron te hubieras ahogado de la risa-espeto de malas apartando la copa completamente vacía.

-Y si Ginny hubiera sido quien te lanzara la mirada que te he lanzado estas últimas veces ya hubieras desistido de decir cosas inapropiadas.

-Supongo que ni yo soy tan gracioso ni tú miras tan amenazadoramente como Ginny puede hacerlo-concluyo Harry y se soltó a reir.

-… o yo no puedo amenazarte con lo que Ginny lo hace- dijo Hermione y fue su turno de reírse mientras Harry sentía que se sonrojaba.

-Pero bueno-dijo Harry intentando desviar la conversación al punto inicial- ¿de que estas harta? ¿Es por eso que estás de mal humor?

Hermione se lo pensó dos segundos antes de responder:

-Digamos que es parte-dijo jugando con su cucharilla-son tres cosas.

-Puedes decírmelas Hermione-dijo ya serio-somos amigos.

-Lo sé Harry-dijo Hermione bajando la mirada y devolviéndola a sus ojos después de unos segundos-pero es difícil contarte que me pasa cuando eres el mejor amigo del causante o la causa.

-Pero también soy tu mejor amigo-murmuro Harry sintiéndose levemente dolido e incomodo-Ron es mi mejor amigo es cierto pero tu eres mi mejor amiga.

Hermione le sostuvo la mirada sin decir nada y Harry supo que era momento de que continuara:

-además-dijo-tu eres la mejor amiga de Ginny… la mejor amiga de mi novia y aún así yo si te cuento cuando algo sucede…

-no es lo mismo ¿se lo cuentas a Ron por ejemplo?

-Sí-dijo Harry y se sintió orgulloso de que fuera verdad-ya es algo que hemos superado… después de todo tiene que soportar que hable de su hermana si es mi novia. Él hace lo mismo con la mía.

Hermione sonrió sonrojándose pero alzo una ceja de manera acusadora:

-¿Y le cuentas todo?

-Em… sí-dijo Harry sintiéndose incomodo porque empezaba a salirse de los limites de la verdad- o bueno casi… tu sabes, los caballeros no tienen memoria

Hermione se soltó a reír y Harry supo que se contenía para echarle en cara que ni él ni Ron eran unos caballeros.

-El punto es-dijo intentando retomar el tema-que puedes confiar en mí.

Los dos se miraron en silencio y finalmente Hermione suspiro antes de hablar:

-Oh de acuerdo-dijo-tu ganas, te diré que pasa.

Harry sonrió y se acomodo en su silla esperando a que su amiga empezara pero ella lo miro una vez más:

-¿Prometes no decírselo a Ron?

- sí

-¿Qué sí que Harry?

-Que si lo prometo y que no se lo diré a Ron-dijo él más curioso-¿quieres que hagamos un _juramento inquebrantable_?

-No seas ridículo- dijo Hermione y Harry estuvo tentado a decirle que no era el quien lo estaba siendo pero se calló cuando el mesero salió nuevamente para preguntarles de mala manera:

-¿Hay algo más que deseen?

-Em… ¿Hermione?-la chica negó con la cabeza – No gracias creo que esperaremos a un amigo.

La expresión del mesero cambio levemente y musito un "de acuerdo" antes de entrar nuevamente con prisa al local. Harry supuso que esa leve mención a Ron le había convencido de que no estaban traicionando a nadie y giro la vista para celebrar su triunfo con Hermione. La chica lo miro de tan mala manera que Harry creyó que era una broma.

-De eso justamente es una de las cosas que estoy harta-dijo ella- No creas que mencionando que esperábamos a alguien se le quitara a ese chico de la cabeza que estamos traicionando a Ron.

Harry abrió los ojos y sintió el golpe de las últimas palabras de su amiga como si le hubieran lanzado un hechizo:

-No creo que sea…

-¡Oh Harry despierta!-exclamo Hermione de mal humor-¡eso es lo que ese chico pensó cuando vio que te tocaba el brazo! Y francamente estoy harta de las personas como él… -bajo la voz y Harry se lo agradeció- ¡parece que no puedo tocarte sin que piensen que quiero lanzarme a besarte o sin que crean que mantenemos un amorío a expensas de Ron y Ginny!

Harry trago saliva sin saber que decir. Honestamente, él estaba tan acostumbrado a que se metieran en su vida que no le tomaba mucha importancia a la nueva y agrandada fama que había adquirido después de derrotar a Voldemor. Sin embargo, era en el asunto de su relación con Ginny donde podía perder la cabeza si empezaban a cuestionarla o atacarla y podía entender que Hermione se sintiera de manera similar en su relación con Ron.

-¿Por qué creen que sería su novia si fueras tu el que me gustará?-siguió Hermione molesta y Harry vio que partía una servilleta en pedacitos con la varita-¿Qué acaso creen que "el héroe tiene que quedarse con la chica"? En tal caso ¿Dónde dice que tú eres el héroe y yo la chica? No te ofendas-dijo mirándolo de pronto asustada de ofenderlo y recuperándose enseguida- pero lo dudo, ese estúpido enunciado es solamente eso: ¡un enunciado estúpido! Y en tal caso yo elijo que Ron sea mi héroe de la misma manera que estoy segura que tú eliges que Ginny sea "tu chica"… o mejor aún-dijo con un brillo en los ojos parecido al que tenía cuando hablaba de la PEDDO- ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo "el héroe" y que Ron sea "mi chica"? así podría elegir sin que…

-Hermione-la interrumpió Harry tomándola de los hombros y queriendo transmitirle más paz de la que sentía al respecto-tranquilízate, solo son habladurías. Tu y yo sabemos que queremos ¿no es así? Ron y Ginny también lo saben, no podemos vivir de lo que digan los demás.

-Pero-Hermione se mordió el labio-¿es que a veces no te cansas?

-¡Claro que sí!-exclamo Harry sonriendo-¿pero que puedo hacer? Al menos me emparejan contigo y no con una de las hijas de Aragog ¿cierto?-sonrió más ampliamente y miro a su mejor amiga con entendimiento- además eso nos ha pasado desde que íbamos a Hogwarts ; desde que Rita Skeeter saco aquel estúpido reportaje donde te presentaba como mi novia ha sido muy difícil que las personas se metan en la cabeza que no hay nada entre nosotros más que un profundo amor de hermanos sin que realmente lo seamos.

-Es que eso me vuelve loca Harry-exclamo Hermione nuevamente- ¿Qué no pueden entenderlo? ¿Qué no pueden captar que somos hermanos? ¿Qué somos amigos? ¿No pueden aceptar una amistad entre un hombre y una mujer donde no existan sentimientos de pareja o románticos?

-Es muy difícil-contesto Harry- supongo que no es muy común o no lo sé…

-Parece que creen que somos animales-siguió Hermione- como si solo por el hecho de que somos unidos y a la vez varón y hembra tuviéramos que acabar copulando como dos pares de conejos que…

-¡Hermione!

-Es la verdad Harry-dijo Hermione sonrojada pero con la voz decidida-eso es lo que esperan, que salgamos un día y digamos que "no pudimos contenernos" y que estoy embarazada y no sé si es tuyo o de Ron ¡apuesto a que les encantaría!...

-Al menos no sería de Draco Malfoy-dijo Harry divertido y se tapo la boca enseguida lo hubo dicho

-¡oh ni me menciones a ese… ese… ¡!-Hermione parecía a punto de estallar-¿Cómo pudo ocurrírseles? ¿Pero que clase de persona creen que soy?-exclamo furiosa-y más importante aún ¿Qué clase de persona creen que es él? ¡No solo es un patán sino que es un criminal, un cobarde un…

-Si lo entiendo Hermione fue demasiado ese reportaje-murmuro Harry intentando calmarla y sintiéndose doblemente furioso por recordar que una semana después había salido uno similar pero esta vez con el nombre de Ginny- como si fuera posible que Malfoy le pareciera atractivo a una de ustedes.

-Estoy segura de que… -dijo un poco apenada- tu sabes, encontrará una buena esposa y todo eso. Después de todo parece que después de evitar Azkaban él y su familia… pero ¡Yo dejar a Ron por él! ¿Qué clase de tontería es esa?

-La misma clase que es la de Ginny dejándome a mí por él-murmuro Harry bajito sin intenciones de ser escuchado pero Hermione lo miro con una sonrisa:

-o la de tu dejando a…

-Ni lo digas

-… Ginny por él

Harry la miro de la peor manera en la que la había visto en semanas:

-Prometimos olvidarlo ¿recuerdas? Ron aún se sigue riendo de las tonterías que escribió Betty Braithwaite sobre eso. Francamente si quería ocupar el lugar que ocupa Rita Skeeter estuvo a punto de lograrlo… ¡que historia tan estúpida! "amor y odio desde Hogwarts"… que asco… ¿Yo y Malfoy? Es más probable que m enamorará de Ron ¡o de Neville!

-Ese es mi punto Harry-dijo Hermione-¿Qué no es demasiado? Inventarnos historias al respecto y toda una biografía de lo que sucedió en Hogwarts cuando esta más claro que no lo saben… ¿Cómo pueden decir que yo deseaba que tú o Viktor cargaran mis libros cuando él único que yo soñaba que hiciera eso era…

-¿Para eso has comprado todo este arsenal de libros Hermione?-la interrumpió Harry mirándola con los ojos como platos-¿y para eso tienes tanta urgencia de que llegue Ron? ¿Quieres que cargue todos estos libros?

-Oh bueno-dijo Hermione sonrojándose-no todos ¿sabes? Solo los que…

-¿Los que no puedan llevarse por magia?-la interrumpió nuevamente Harry- ¡pero si son casi todos y llegara después del entrenamiento con Savage y Williamson… ¡estará apaleado!

-No me dejaste terminar de explicar Harry-dijo Hermione de nuevo un poco roja-solo quiero que cargue los que pueda, los demás puedo llevarlos yo.

-Te recuerdo que teníamos tres montañas de libros y dos de estás las sosteníamos sin magia-expuso Harry mirándola con extrañeza-ni tu ni Ron van a poder con todo. Supongo que tendré que ayudarles.

-No Harry no será necesario-Hermione lo miro decidida-preferiría que nos dejaras solos ¿sabes?

-Realmente tu concepto de romanticismo es ¿este?-dijo Harry señalando la pila de libros de la mesa de junto-¿estas segura?

-Sí, supongo que sí-dijo Hermione sonriente y Harry la miro como si estuviera loca-no me mires así, en Hogwarts siempre quise que Ron apareciera y se ofreciera para hacer eso. ¿Nunca pensaste algo así con Ginny?

-Nunca con libros-respondió Harry-pero siempre tuve la fantasía de que me besaba en mitad de un partido de Quiddicth los dos sobre nuestras respectivas escobas, volando a una velocidad decente.

-¡Eso sería peligroso!

-Quizás-musito Harry y miro la calle para evitar decirle a Hermione que su idea era segura pero un poco aburrida- De todas maneras, volviendo al tema, creo que no podrán los dos solos con tantas cosas.

-Desencantare la mayoría para poder llevarlos con la varita-explico Hermione y al instante giro un poco y apunto a la mayoría de los libros al mismo tiempo que movía los labios. Harry pudo adivinar que estaba haciendo un hechizo no verbal y no la interrumpió por dos minutos-Listo-dijo sonriente, solo tendrá que cargar cinco libros.

-Eres sorprendente-dijo Harry ¿Cómo sabias que funcionaría?

-Fácil, yo los encante primero para que no pudieran levitar

-¿Qué? Pero Hermione yo…

-No exageres Harry solo los cargaste unos minutos.

Harry abrió la boca ofendido y desvió la mirada sin creerlo. Al final de la calle pudo ver como un pequeño grupo de personas apenas y dejaban pasar a alguien y supo quien era. Hermione siguió su mirada y se levanto de un salto.

-¿No puedes esperar verdad?-murmuro sonriente

-No es eso-respondió la chica pero siguió intentando observar la trayectoria de su novio.

-¿Entonces que es?

-¿Recuerdas mi tercera molestia?-dijo mirándolo- Le quite el hechizo para repeler personas

-¡¿En serio?! ¿Y por que?

-¡Tu me dijiste!-exclamo la chica observándolo molesta- ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando me contaste lo de la anciana que salió disparada hacia una pared de concreto?

-Supuse que orgullosa-contesto Harry riendo y observo como Ron le hacia señas con una mano. Sintió un golpe de felicidad cuando vio que Ginny venía con él pero también una pequeña dosis de celos cuando varios magos que estaban cerca se le quedaban mirando embobados.

-¿Sabes cual es mi otra fantasía romántica con Ginny?-le dijo a Hermione sin dejar de ver a su novia.

-¿Cuál?

-Que se les caigan los ojos a todos aquellos magos que la miren con lujuria…

-¡Vaya!-exclamo Hermione riendo- tengo dos cosas que decir al respecto.

Harry la reto a decirlas mirándola un segundo sonriente.

-Uno que veo que Ron te ha contagiado los celos agresivos y dos, no deberías desear eso… tienes tan bonitos ojos.

Los dos se soltaron a reír abrazados conscientes de que el mesero los miraba por la ventana con ganas de acusarlos en cuanto Ron hiciera acto de presencia.


	6. El equipo de los sueños

**El equipo de los sueños**

La sesión de entrenamiento había sido tan dura como todos los días y la veintena de estudiantes de Auror que había sido sometida a la tortura matutina iba entrando en silencio por una de las grandiosas puertas de la Academia que conectaban el interior con el jardín. El sol que recién iba apareciendo, iluminaba apenas lo necesario el angosto pasillo lleno de personas sudorosas y cansadas que en silencio se dirigían a las duchas o al comedor; muy pocos hablaban y la mayoría lo hacia en susurros porque casi todos estaban concentrados en no dejarse caer en mitad del suelo o no quejarse de la fría ventisca matinal que les congelaba las fosas nasales. Harry iba entre la multitud, justamente a la mitad, junto con Ron y Charlotte, ésta última siendo la única que estaba hablando sin cesar y a punto de provocarles un dolor de cabeza. Ni Harry ni Ron estaban tan agotados como el resto de sus compañeros, al fin y al cabo habían pasado por cosas peores, pero la falta de un buen desayuno preparado por Kreacher había empeorado mucho la resistencia diaria que acostumbraban tener. Harry apenas podía caminar por reflejo, lo mismo que Ron que, junto a él, arrastraba los pies con desgana mientras hacían ocaso omiso de la plática que Charlotte intentaba entablar con ellos.

-Han estado fantásticos-decía la chica, más agotada de lo que realmente quería demostrar- realmente fantásticos, la manera en…

Harry se obligo a sonreírle a su compañera deseando que se callara un momento, Ron a su lado giro los ojos con desgana pero se contuvo; el par de personas que estaba junto a ellos les lanzo una mirada de hastío, especialmente dirigida a la chica que no susurraba y más bien gritaba como si estuvieran en medio de una fiesta. Harry sonrió nuevamente como disculpa y Ron a su lado les dio la razón girando nuevamente los ojos, provocando un par de risas disimuladas entre aquellos que se percataron de eso. Harry también sonrió, sintiéndose un poco culpable pero no queriendo ocultar su incomodidad pues, al igual que Ron, no entendía la necesidad de Charlotte de perseguirlos de vez en cuando para adularlos como si lo necesitaran pero no quería decirle a la chica que apreciarían más el gesto de que los dejara solos para descansar y hablar de sus propios asuntos. Charlotte no parecía percatarse de nada de eso y seguía hablando cada vez más fuerte, lo suficiente para que, detrás de ellos, pudieran escuchar como Morris empezaba a reírse con alguien.

-¡Charlotte!-grito una voz de mujer detrás de ellos, provocando reproches en muchos de los que habían saltado con el tono tan fuerte.

Harry no necesito mirar para ver de quien se trataba y en menos de un minuto, sus sospechas se confirmaron: Pauline llego a ellos girando su hermoso cabello negro y observándolos a ambos tan emocionada como su amiga.

-¡Al fin los alcanzo!-exclamo también muy fuerte-¡el entrenamiento ha estado terrible! Aunque ustedes como siempre han estado maravillosos…

-Gracias-contesto Harry por amabilidad aunque Pauline seguía con la mirada fija en otro que no era él-ustedes también lo han hecho bien.

-Oh no tan bien como ustedes- contesto Charlotte radiante-ustedes han estado..

-Sí, sí… "¡fantásticos!" –Interrumpió Ron de mala gana- ya lo sabemos, gracias.

-Es que realmente lo hicieron muy bien-siguió Pauline, haciendo caso omiso del tono de voz del pelirrojo- especialmente tú Ron.

-Tú no estuviste tan mal-contesto el chico irguiéndose un poco de orgullo ante el halago dirigido a él pero sin quitar el gesto de fastidio por completo.

A Pauline los ojos le brillaron de manera peligrosa y dio un leve saltito de emoción como si le hubieran dicho que era la campeona de todas. La risa de Morris se hizo más fuerte y Harry pudo adivinar por que: las orejas de Ron se tiñeron de rojo al mismo tiempo que sus ojos azules se abrían por el susto de ver la reacción a su comentario. Charlotte y Pauline siguieron ajenas a ello y empezaron a felicitarse por quien sabe que en susurros mal disimulados mientras se rezagaban un poco.

-Esas chicas han perdido la cabeza-susurro Ron, aprovechando el momento para caminar más rápido y alejarse de ambas. Harry se dio cuenta de que lo seguía antes de que contestara:

-Es la poción, aún no se les pasa el efecto. Ellas estaban más cerca cuando el caldero exploto, es lógico que sigan con las reacciones de euforia más que el resto. Morris también estaba cerca y ha estado riéndose toda la semana por la más mínima cosa así que…

-Yo no me trago esa excusa-contesto Ron sin dejar de caminar a paso veloz- esa cosa solo aumento sus reacciones y siempre han sido… extrañas con nosotros.

Harry asintió en silencio, sin dejar de caminar y sintiéndose bastante incomodo por las razones que se le ocurrían para que ambas chicas se comportaran así con ellos. La gracia que le dio imaginándose la cara de Ron cuando se lo dijera fue reemplazada rápidamente por la incomodidad que le provoco la imagen del rostro de su novia y de su mejor amiga si llegaban a enterarse. Estaba a punto de comentarle a Ron el asunto cuando se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros se habían detenido:

-¿Qué pa… -quiso decir pero la respuesta llego antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta: enfrente de ellos, en el tablero de anuncios de la semana, tan parecido al que usaban en Hogwarts, estaba un pergamino mediano con el sello de la Academia estampado al principio y las letras garigoleadas anunciando justamente lo que Harry había olvidado que se anunciaba el primer martes de cada semana. A su suspiro de entendimiento fue seguida una palabrota de Ron que apenas él pudo escuchar.

-lo olvidamos

-sí amigo, lo hicimos

La leve esperanza de poder dar la vuelta sin vistos antes de arriesgarse, los hizo quedarse de pie mientras el resto de las personas los pasaban emocionadas. Incluso Charlotte y Pauline se adelantaron emocionadas sin dirigirles más que una fugaz mirada. Harry estaba a punto de susurrarle a Ron que utilizaran sus permisos especiales y desaparecieran cuando una voz los llamo para volverlos el centro de atención y evitar su huida:

-Ustedes dos-dijo Schwartz con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro tan repúgnate como la que ponía cuando atrapaba a un mago medianamente peligroso- acérquense ¿o es que no quieren saber? La lista de misiones, veamos si les ha tocado estar juntos…

El silencio medianamente reinante en la sala fue reemplazado por una serie de risitas emocionadas y comentarios tan disparatados que a Harry le quedo claro que el efecto de la poción malhecha de hacia tres días aún no se diluía por completo. Maldiciendo su suerte, desecho su plan de escapar mirando a Ron para darle a entender lo que se avecinaba.

-_ojala les haya tocado juntos_-escucho que alguien susurraba cerca de ellos y queriendo evitar enojarse, se concentro en pensar en otra cosa antes de escuchar la respuesta:

-sí ¡seria genial! El equipo de…

La palabrota de Ron, de nuevo solo audible para ambos, resonó en el momento justo para evitar escuchar la respuesta completa. Los dos se miraron resignados, molestos, Harry deseando correr a pesar del cansancio. Y es que, si había algo que podía sacar de sus casillas a Harry en menos de cinco minutos era el mote que la entera Academia de Aurores había decidido ponerle a él y a Ron cuando les tocaba hacer una misión "de entrenamiento" juntos. Simplemente no le gustaba la manera en la que todos se regodeaban diciéndolo, así que siempre intentaba no estar ahí cuando sabia que la posibilidad de que su nombre y el de su mejor amigo coincidieran en la lista; Ron lo apoyaba y por eso generalmente esperaban un par de horas para ir a checar sus misiones, logrando evitar ponerse de malas por tan poca cosa. Este día sin embargo, con el entrenamiento, la noticia de Percy y su nueva novia, los nuevos productos de Sortilegios Weasley, el viaje de Hermione a Bulgaria y la lesión menor de Ginny, a ambos se les había olvidado y estaban a punto de pagar el precio:

-Miren que sorpresa-seguía diciendo Schwartz mientras observaba la lista de los asignados esta semana- Potter y Weasley… ¿Qué significa esto?

Harry miro a Ron rogándole con la mirada que siguiera lo que Hermione les había aconsejado a ambos que hicieran: mantener la calma, restarle importancia y reírse. Ron apretó los puños pero asintió levemente, casi de manera imperceptible, mientras Harry dirigía su mirada al resto de sus compañeros esperando el golpe:

-¡El equipo de los sueños!-grito una multitud de estudiantes al mismo tiempo, de manera alegre y burlona. Harry vio que incluso Morris y Hawke se reían, sin ninguna intención malsana en su manera de hacerlo. Charlotte y sus amigas también se habían unido al alboroto, con sus relucientes sonrisas dirigidas a ellos como si no sospecharan ni en lo más mínimo que estaban incomodándolos. El único que los veía regocijándose de su callado sufrimiento era Schwartz que jamás había creído que el mote había dejado de molestarles y siempre aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para iniciar el alboroto a su costa.

-¡Magos Tenebrosos cuiden sus espaldas!-exclamo Charlotte acercándose a ellos y fingiendo una reverencia- ¡que los dos más grandes héroes del Mundo Mágico están a la caza de ustedes! ¡El grandioso, el único, el inigualable…

-¡Equipo de los sueños!-vitoreo nuevamente el medio centenar de estudiantes. Harry se sintió sonrojar pero vio que más miradas se dirigían a ellos y se obligo a sonreír. Detrás de la multitud que los rodeaba, más personas empezaban a acercarse adivinando la causa de la reunión. Ron estaba junto a él, con el malestar a punto de aflorarle en el gesto y los brazos cruzados.

-Vamos Ron-exclamo Harry previniendo problemas-recuerda que…

-Si ya lo sé, ya lo sé-contesto Ron de mala gana al mismo tiempo que sus orejas se ponían rojas y una sonrisa forzada hacia presencia en su rostro.

Harry suspiro resignado, intentando pensar en otra cosa mientras rogaba internamente que los minutos de tortura pasaran rápido. Era increíblemente incomodo tener que estar ahí, en medio de sus compañeros que no se daban cuenta de lo molesto que era ser el centro de atención la mayoría de las veces; era más incomodo que todos amaran el apodo que se le había ocurrido a quien sabe quien y creyeran sinceramente que era una manera de halagarlos. Pero lo peor, lo verdaderamente insoportable, era recordar que no había sido en la Academia de Aurores donde les habían llamado así por primera vez y que no habían sido Schwartz quien les dijera ese bendito apodo para intentar molestarlos. Harry aún tenia grabado en la mente que quien los había llamado así por primera vez, en su segundo año en Hogwarts, no había sido otro más que Snape:

_-Creo que es tiempo de separar al equipo de los sueños-_había dicho Severus Snape en esa ocasión, evitando que hicieran pareja para practicar en el recién formado club de duelo donde servía como asistente de Lockhart. Harry aun recordaba los ojos negros brillando de malsana emoción al separarlo de Ron y emparejarlo con Malfoy, de la misma manera en la que no podía olvidar que esas ganas de Snape de impedirle estar con su amigo, esa simple frase, había sido la que detonara toda una serie de sucesos que lo señalaban como el heredero de Slytherin y lo condenaran a semanas de marginamiento por parte de sus compañeros. Por supuesto que no seguía enojado por eso, después de todo, habían pasado tantas cosas que Snape ya no podía ser remitido a su aguafiestas profesor de pociones, de mirada amarga y cabello grasoso pero no podía evitar que ese apodo le recordara el ambiguo hombre que se había sacrificado para ayudarlos a ganar la guerra.

-¡El equipo de los sueños!-volvieron a exclamar varios y Harry se vio de pronto despertando de sus pensamientos para ver como nuevas personas se unían al alboroto. Ron seguía con el ceño fruncido, intentando no lanzársele a golpes a Schwartz.

-Ese idiota-murmuro el pelirrojo tan bajo para que solo él pudiera escucharlo- verá cuando…

-No hagas tonterías-lo interrumpió Harry, sintiendo que su enojo era reemplazado por otro sentimiento que no podía expresar-recuerda que no nos importa.

-A mí si me importa ¡me tienen harto!

-No lo hacen para molestarnos, al menos no todos-respondió Harry nuevamente, sorprendiéndose a si mismo por el tono de calma y tristeza con el que lo decía. Ron pareció también darse cuenta de eso porque se giro a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido de otra manera:

-¿Te pasa algo?

-¿No te acuerdas de quien nos dijo por primera vez ese apodo?

-¿Te refieres a quien lo invento?-murmuro el pelirrojo mirando a todos lados-No, no lo sé ¿tu sí? ¡dime de una buena vez quien es para que…

-Quien lo invento esta muerto-espeto Harry de mala gana-no sé quien lo trajo aquí pero quien nos llamo por primera vez así no puede responder por ello.

-¿De que demonios estas hablando?-contesto Ron, olvidando por un momento de bajar la voz- ¿Cómo puede un muerto avergonzarnos de esta manera?

Harry proceso las palabras de su amigo con un gesto de incredulidad y después solto a reir, la idea de que Snape regresara de la muerte para avergonzarlos le parecía demasiado disparatada pero muy propia del hombre que había hecho todo lo posible para molestarlo en pequeñas cosas como esa mientras estaba vivo. Ron le dedico una de esas miradas de preocupación que parecía haber aprendido de Hermione.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Ron nuevamente, sin entender que era tan gracioso y aún mirando de mala manera a los que estaban a su alrededor.

-¡El equipo de los sueños!-volvieron a exclamar un par de estudiantes justo cuando Harry iba a contestarle. Ambos pudieron ver que entre ellos estaban Morris y Hawke riéndose de manera descontrolada mientras Charlotte y Pauline, que estaban junto, los miraban y hacían ademan de acercarse. Harry supo que era el momento de irse.

-¡Bueno el equipo de los sueños se va!-exclamo Harry haciendo caso omiso a la cara de Ron y dirigiéndose a la multitud de personas que aún bromeaban y hacían escándalo-pero ha sido un placer disfrutar la noticia con ustedes.

La mayoría de sus compañeros aplaudió y Harry sintió que las orejas le estallaban por el escándalo. Ron se puso muy rojo, mirándolo aún como si hubiera perdido la cabeza pero Harry solo le hizo un gesto para que lo acompañara antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar de nuevo rumbo al jardín.

Apenas habían dado un par de pasos, cuando Harry se detuvo tan de golpe que Ron lo miro con ganas ahora de golpearlo a él:

-¿y ahora que?-murmuró pero Harry, ignorándolo, se dirigió nuevamente a la multitud:

-Schwartz-agrego mirando al chico que lo miraba sin dar crédito a que no estaba furioso-gracias por ser presidente de nuestro club de fans, jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

Las nuevas risas que surgieron en el pasillo acompañaron a Harry hasta que salió de nuevo al jardín. Ron lo alcanzo después de un par de minutos mirándolo menos preocupado y más sonriente por su última broma. Su tono, no obstante, dio a entender que no estaba de tan buen humor como Harry quería creer:

-¿Me puedes decir que demonios has hecho?-exclamo- prácticamente has aceptado que nos llamen…

-El equipo de los sueños-completo Harry, sonriéndole y mirando su rostro rojo por la risa y el enojo- sí, creo que es lo mínimo que le debo

-¿Deber?-espeto Ron incrédulo-¿deber a quien?

-A Snape-contesto Harry como si nada-¿Quién más que él pudo haber mencionado ese apodo?

-Has perdido la cabeza-contesto Ron incrédulo pero con una expresión en su cara que denotaba que acababa de recordar que su profesor de pociones los había llamado así en algún momento de su pasada infancia- no creerás que un muerto ha regresado para murmurar ese apodo y dejarnos en vergüenza…

-Creo que sí-contesto Harry- pero no creo que lo haya hecho muerto-se apresuro en aclarar-sabia que queríamos ser Aurores así que seguramente pudo tomarse un tiempo para decirle a alguien como acostumbraba llamarnos…

-Solo nos llamo así una vez-exclamo Ron perdiendo la paciencia-o solo puedo recodar una…

-Estoy seguro de que era un mote más recurrente de lo que creíamos-respondió nuevamente Harry, sin dejar de caminar- y estoy también seguro de que le pareció divertido poder fastidiarnos de lejos. No creo que tuviera contemplado morir-aclaro ante la expresión de replica de Ron-pero sí creo que creyó que se quedaría en Hogwarts alejado de nosotros.

-Es el disparate más grande que se te haya podido ocurrir-exclamo Ron-y aun así ¿Por qué debemos de permitirlo?

-Nos ayudo a ganar la guerra Ron y sacrifico su vida-contesto Harry deteniéndose de golpe para mirar directamente al rostro de su mejor amigo- así que creo que lo mínimo que puedo o podemos hacer para agradecérselo es permitirle que siga siendo un fastidio aunque este muerto.

Ron lo miro con sus ojos azules llenos de incredulidad antes de ponerse rojo y adelantarse a zancadas rumbo al comedor:

-¡Pero que tontería Harry!-exclamo furioso mirándolo mientras caminaba- ¡que estúpida manera de agradecerle! Hubiera sido más coherente que llamaras a uno de tus futuros hijos como él en lugar de aceptar volvernos la burla de toda la Academia y todo el departamento de Aurores…

Harry no contesto y se limito a seguir a su mejor amigo mientras éste seguía despotricando contra todos. No pudo evitar que mientras caminaba y hacia caso omiso a sus protestas, pensar que la idea de Ron de llamar a uno de sus hijos en honor a Snape, no sonaba tan disparatada como hubiera creído.


	7. Hábitos de estudio

**Hábitos de estudio**

Harry estaba a empezando a dormitar cuando el ligero golpe en la madera de quien sabe donde lo despertó taladrándole la cabeza de una manera inimaginable. Ron, que junto a él ya había empezado a roncar, abrió los ojos frunciendo el ceño y mirando alrededor listo para lanzar un grito:

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-preguntó de mala gana. Harry no tuvo tiempo de contestar: acabo de despertar al sentir el segundo golpeteo atravesarle la cabeza como si fuera una flecha.

-No lo sé- contesto en automático y sintió que estaba a un palmo de compartir el mal humor de Ron cuando el tercer golpeteo apareció mientras respondía. Ron se removió incomodo en el suelo, frotándose la espalda mientras volvía a sentarse derecho y soltaba una sarta de palabrotas por el cuarto golpeteo que interrumpía el silencio.

Harry apenas atino a acomodarse un poco más entre los cojines que había puesto para mitigar un poco su cansancio, sintiéndolos más duros que el pan que Hagrid cocinaba y ellos tenían que fingir que comían en sus días de colegio. La cabeza le empezó a doler más, producto de sus previas noches de desvelo y el intento fallido de estudiar a última hora que estaban realizando en ese momento. Miro la docena de libros que tenía al lado y los otros tantos que tenía en las piernas, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haberse permitido descansar los días anteriores en lugar de repartir el trabajo como Hermione había sugerido a principios de mes cuando él y Ron le habían comentado sin querer que los exámenes de la Academia de Aurores tenían fechas programadas. Su mente había empezado a divagar en los consejos de su mejor amiga cuando se obligo a volver a la realidad, seguro de que justamente eso hubiera dicho ella si lo viera usándola como excusa para posponer su estudio.

El ambiente volvía a estar en silencio excepto por Ron, quien seguía quejándose, con una que otra palabrota sin sentido que denotaba que estaba más dormido que despierto. Harry levanto la mano para hacerlo callar, haciendo notar que al parecer el golpeteo había desaparecido.

-Creo que ha sido una señal de que debemos seguir estudiando-dijo después de unos segundos en los que esperaron un nuevo golpeteo que nunca llego. Ron se acomodo en los dos únicos cojines que había puesto para sentarse en el suelo, adoptando una pose que se veía bastante graciosa dado el largo de sus piernas y de su torso.

-Es imposible-dijo tomando uno de los tantos libros que tenía cerca y aventándolo lejos de él como si estuviera infectado- Vamos a reprobar Harry, no tiene caso.

-Debemos de hacer el intento-contraataco Harry, tomando torpemente la varita y haciendo levitar el libro lanzado de nuevo a manos de su amigo. Ron lo tomo de mala manera, sin decir una palabra y Harry agradeció que no lo hiciera porque honestamente tampoco se sentía muy animado para seguir, dudaba que una noche de estudio los ayudara a sacar buenas calificaciones y solo necesitaba que Ron insistiera un poco para hacerle caso e irse a dormir.

Apenas habían empezado a discutir sobre en que tema se habían quedado cuando el quinto golpeteo hizo acto de presencia, aumentando el volumen y la duración de una manera insoportable como si estuviera enojado por la falta de atención que había sufrido.

Los dos se quedaron estáticos mirándose el uno al otro, expectantes y con sus respectivos libros en las manos, agradeciendo internamente la interrupción por un lado y por el otro profundamente intrigados por el cambio.

-Debe ser Kreacher-gruño Ron entre dientes, después de un rato de silencio, mirándolo para obligarlo a hacer algo. Harry estuvo de acuerdo y entendió que esperaba que buscara al elfo para pedirle que dejara de hacer lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo pero el cansancio que sentía en todo el cuerpo lo hizo desechar la idea de ponerse de pie y su cerebro empezó a trabajar queriendo encontrar una solución. Ron lo siguió mirando impaciente hasta que el sexto golpeteo volvió con más intensidad, taladrándole los oídos a ambos y haciendo que Harry sintiera que la cabeza iba a estallarle si volvía a repetirse una vez más.

-Suficiente-exclamo Ron enojado y Harry pensó que seguramente también le dolía la cabeza- _Accio_ Krea…

-¡No!-grito Harry interrumpiéndolo y aventándole el libro que tenía en las manos para tirarle la varita de las manos- ¿Qué pensaría y diría Hermione si te viera queriendo traer a Kreacher mediante un _Accio_?

-Pensaría que soy condenadamente inteligente por recordar que soy un mago y no necesito ponerme de pie para atraer a mi lo que quiero-espeto el pelirrojo medio sonriendo.

-Pero diría que eres un insensible por seguir creyendo que Kreacher es una cosa que puedes atraer como harías con una silla-contesto Harry. La sonrisa de Ron se hizo añicos enseguida y se dio un golpe en las rodillas con la mesa al intentar ponerse de pie para refutarlo.

-No es… yo no quise-dijo después de soltar una exclamación de dolor por el golpe- yo… no considero que… -Harry vio divertido como las orejas se le ponían totalmente rojas- Yo sé que Kreacher no es una cosa-aclaro por fin- jamás hubiera… solo pensé que…

-Lo sé Ron, lo sé-aclaro Harry sonriendo- pero estuviste a punto de hacerlo. Agradece que no estuviera aquí Hermione.

-Es el maldito sueño que tengo Harry-contesto Ron frotándose los ojos con una mano y haciendo una mueca- necesito dormir, ya no sé ni que digo.

-Ya somos dos-dijo Harry recargándose más y sintiendo que el sueño lo vencía- Quizás sí deberíamos rendirnos y aceptar que no podemos estudiar en una noche lo que no hemos estudiado en cuatro semanas.

-Llevo diciéndote eso toda la tarde Harry-coincidió Ron mirándolo nuevamente e intentando reprimir un bostezo- No creo que nos reprueben, después de todo somos los únicos de la clase a los que mandan a misiones además de obligarlos a asistir a clases y entrenamientos. Y esta semana acomodamos tanta mercancía con George que siento los brazos atascados en modo de carga. –Harry asintió cerrando los ojos y Ron continuó emocionado- Si me preguntas a mí, nos merecemos la más alta nota en todos los exámenes y el derecho a dormir mientras los demás los contestan.

-Estoy de acuerdo-contesto Harry enseguida- pero dudo que los demás lo vean así, después de todo fuimos nosotros quienes…

Harry se interrumpió cuando escucho ruido en las escaleras y enseguida Kreacher apareció mirándolos a ambos un poco avergonzado:

-Amo Potter, Amo Weasley, sé que le ordenaron a Kreacher que no los interrumpiera y se tomara libre hasta mañana pero Kreacher se pregunta si….

-¡Kreacher!-exclamo Ron mirando al elfo agradecido de verlo- Lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo que provocaba ese ruido, haznos el favor y deja de hacerlo. Me duele la cabeza por ese maldito golpeteo.

Kreacher hizo intento de hablar pero Harry se le adelanto:

-Ron tiene razón. Necesitamos concentrarnos y ese…

Harry se detuvo de pronto. El golpeteo volvió a sonar con el triple de intensidad que tenía cuando lo había escuchado por última vez. Una voz en su cabeza le informo con certeza que lo más probable es que nunca se hubiera ido pero Ron y el lo habían ignorado mientras conversaban. Ron lo miro dándole a entender que había llegado a la misma conclusión y el elfo frente a ellos aprovecho el instante de silencio para hablar dando una explicación:

-La señorita lleva tocando la puerta 20 minutos, Amo Potter. Kreacher nos sabía si abrir porque no tenía permiso de bajar hasta el día de mañana así que vino a preguntar si puede saltarse la regla solo para dejarla pasar.

Harry y Ron se miraron sintiéndose estúpidos. Harry abrió la boca como un pez sacado del agua antes de contestar y Ron se puso más rojo de las orejas de lo que había estado antes.

-Sí Kreacher, por favor abre

El elfo desapareció enseguida dando una pequeña reverencia que de vez en cuando se le olvidaba que no era adecuada. Ron se puso pálido y miro a Harry con aprensión mientras recogía con rapidez los libros a su alrededor y los ordenaba para que pareciera que había estado estudiando con una dedicación impresionante.

-¿Por qué llamaste a Hermione?-le reprocho a Harry con voz baja mientras terminaba de acomodar los libros y se lanzaba un hechizo al rostro para limpiarse la cara de cualquier rastro que revelara que había estado dormido hacia unos minutos.

-No lo hice-contesto Harry dándose cuenta de que no podía ser su mejor amiga y sintiéndose alegre y triste por eso al mismo tiempo- se lo dije a Ginny-aclaro sonriendo por poder ver a su novia- debe ser ella.

-¿La enana?-dijo Ron desistiendo de su intento de acomodarse el cuello de la camisa- Bueno, quizás sirva… -dijo poniendo cara de estar pensando- puede mantenernos despiertos haciendo bromas y en el peor de los casos me obligara a estar alerta para ver que pones las manos en los libros y no en otro lado.

Harry ignoro a Ron y se apresuro a limpiarse el rostro y a intentar, como era costumbre, aplastar su cabello sin éxito. Ron volvió a ponerse en pose de descanso mirándolo divertido, de nuevo pensando, hasta que una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro y Harry desistió de su intento de componer su aspecto para mirarlo con extrañeza:

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Solo pensaba-dijo Ron sonriendo divertido- en lo furiosa que debe de estar Ginny después de todo lo que tuvo que esperar… No quisiera ser tú en estos…

Harry había empezado a palidecer cuando Kreacher entro seguido de dos montañas de libros y detrás de él, una chica con cara de enfado los miro a ambos con reproche estudiando cada detalle de la escena que tenía ante sus ojos.

-Ginny me dijo que iban a estar así-dijo Hermione poniendo los libros en una mesa con un toque de su varita- y no quería creerlo pero parece ser que ustedes dos siguen teniendo malos hábitos de estudio. Seguramente estaban dormido y no escuchaban que estaba tocando la puerta ¿No es cierto?

Ron no atino ni a ponerse rojo de la impresión de ver a su novia plantada ante él con una veintena de libros y expresión de enfado. Harry sintió una mezcla de desilusión y alivio, seguida por unas ganas locas de reír que se obligo a tragarse por su propia seguridad.

-Por suerte, he pedido el día de mañana libre así que podemos dedicar toda la noche a estudiar-siguió Hermione explicando y a Harry las ganas de reírse se le quitaron enseguida- así que vamos a sentarnos todos en…

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada de pánico mientras Hermione los hacia levantarse para que la saludaran como debían antes de sentarse en el suelo a devorar cinco libros por hora y memorizarlos casi por completo.


	8. La belleza y el heroe

**La belleza y el héroe**

Harry se miro en el espejo haciendo una mueca que intento parecer galante. Nunca había intentado algo parecido, al menos no de manera consciente pero le parecía el momento adecuado: estaba en su casa prácticamente a solas, en su cuarto y no había ningún testigo que pudiera después decir algo al respecto.

-Nos vemos ridículos-le contesto su reflejo, desistiendo unos segundos antes de que el mismo Harry lo hiciera.

Incomodándose un poco por el pedazo de metal que lo veía burlonamente, Harry se dio la vuelta para disimular su turbación y trato de pensar una nueva idea. Volvió a posar su mirada en el espejo mágico cuando, decidiendo que su pose no era el mayor de sus problemas, con las manos intento aplacarse el rebelde cabello azabache

-Es caso perdido-opinó su reflejo nuevamente y el volvió a ponerse un poco rojo pero no se dio la vuelta:

-¿No se supone que debes de apoyarme?

-¡Hey!-contestó su reflejo divertido-¡Yo sólo digo lo que veo!

Harry deseo decirle que se limitara a mostrarlo pero lo considero caso perdido. Se decidió por alejarse y sentarse en su cama, tratando de calmarse a sí mismo por lo que pasaba de pasar hacia un par de horas. En el cuarto de junto, escucho como Ron ponía un poco de música y se planteo seriamente la posibilidad de interrumpirlo para contarle sus preocupaciones. Casi pudo escuchar la respuesta de Ron, que consistiría en una burlona y escandalosa risa para después decirle que no fuera un idiota.

-Quizás si estoy tomándole demasiada importancia-pensó para sí mismo y acostándose a medias, cerró los ojos para intentar calmarse. No funcionó, sin embargo, por lo que acabo levantándose de nuevo para dar vueltas en su habitación como si fuera un animal enjaulado. La música de Ron pareció subir de volumen y él decidió que no le importaba si su mejor amigo se burlaba de él, tenía que sacar de alguna manera sus preocupaciones antes de enojarse y volar una pared de su propia casa.

Se dirigió con zancadas veloces al cuarto de al lado antes de meditarlo más detenidamente y con el puño, golpeo insistentemente la puerta hasta que la cabeza despeinada de Ron asomo por la puerta:

-¿Ya está lista la cena?-preguntó el chico medio adormilado, restregándose los ojos con pereza y mirando a Harry como diciéndole que la comida era la única razón válida que aceptaba para ser interrumpido.

-No-contestó Harry y Ron lo miro sin verlo realmente, con claras intenciones de cerrar nuevamente la puerta para seguir en lo suyo.

Harry no le dio oportunidad de hacerlo pues puso una mano en la puerta para abrirla más y antes de que pudiera cerrarse a sí mismo la boca, la pregunta que englobaba sus preocupaciones salió de sus labios exigiendo una respuesta:

- ¿Crees que soy feo?

A Ron la pregunta terminó de despertarlo por completo y abrió los ojos azules con algo que Harry no pudo determinar si era susto o simple sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Pregunte- dijo Harry sintiéndose enrojecer de nuevo y preparándose a sí mismo para la carcajada de Ron una vez que el chico confirmara que había escuchado bien la primera vez- si crees que soy feo.

La carcajada esperada no llegó y en cambió, la de por sí pálida piel de Ron perdió un poco del color que tenía. Harry vio como se asomaba un poco más, buscando con la mirada a alguna persona que estuviera alrededor para finalmente rascarse la cabeza y posar sus ojos en él:

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?-susurro y Harry maldijo que hiciera las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya eran para él.

-No, no me estoy burlando de ti- contestó impaciente, sin entender realmente porque tendría razones para hacerlo- sólo quiero que me respondas un sí o no. Es todo lo que necesito.

Ron volvió a mirarlo y finalmente una sonrisa divertida se dibujo en su rostro pero se desvaneció enseguida, cuando Harry permaneció serio esperando su respuesta.

-Demonios Harry-murmuró confuso, rascándose nuevamente la cabeza y mirando a Harry como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Harry sintió que estaba ante un jurado esperando el veredicto de ser culpable o inocente.- No lo sé

-¡Oh vamos Ron!-exclamó Harry desesperado-¡puedes contestarme algo mejor que eso!

-¿Puedo?-contestó Ron sonrojándose un poco- Disculpa si no sé exactamente que decir cuando mi mejor amigo viene y me pregunta si lo encuentro bonito.

Harry sintió que le hervía la cara y miró a Ron como si le hubiera dicho que estaba enamorado de Malfoy:

-¡Yo no te pregunte si me encontrabas bonito!

-¡Me preguntaste si me pareces feo-rebatió Ron alzando los brazos-y a mí me parece lo mismo!

-Pues no lo es-se defendió Harry- Solo pedí tu opinión acerca de…

-¡Te escuche la primera vez-contestó Ron haciéndole un gesto de que no lo dijera otra vez- y la segunda también así que no lo repitas!

Los dos se quedaron observando un segundo medianamente incómodos y sin saber que decir. Harry decidió que debía buscar su respuesta en otro lado y se dio la vuelta para entrar de nuevo a su cuarto; Ron, que había permanecido mirándolo, cerró la puerta tras de sí dando un portazo y se cubrió con una mano el rostro, claramente incomodo de tener que seguir con esa conversación:

-No sé porque siempre te empeñas en hacernos pasar por este tipo de situaciones- se quejo dándose por vencido y Harry se dio la vuelta nuevamente para encararlo después de sonreír.- ¿Por qué tienes que preguntarme eso precisamente a mí? Para ese tipo de cosas están Hermione y Ginny.

-Pensé que preferirías que te preguntará a ti antes de que a tu novia-contestó Harry y fue el turno de Ron de sonrojarse furiosamente. Divertido por ver su reacción, decidió agregar más- creí que era lo más conveniente por si acaso aún quedaba algo de tus celos infundados y decidías partirme la cara al enterarte.

Ron se sonrojó más ante la referencia a sus celos pasados y Harry, que sólo bromeaba, temió haberse pasado de la raya con su mejor amigo. Escucho en su cabeza la voz de su novia y su mejor amiga diciéndole que era un insensible, por lo que se maldijo a sí mismo internamente, dándoles la razón al respecto.

-La verdad es-dijo suspirando y sin atrever a disculparse con temor de enfadar más a Ron- que no me sirve en este caso la opinión de ninguna de ellas y quiero saber precisamente que opinas tú porque sé que serás honesto conmigo sin importar cuál sea la respuesta.

El chico lo miró sin creerle totalmente la última parte pero consciente de que intentaba reparar su mala broma anterior. Harry sin embargo se dio cuenta de que permanecía bastante serio y lo miraba con ojos escrutadores, intentando adivinar el origen de todo el asunto:

-¿Schwartz hablo contigo cierto?- preguntó sorprendiendo a Harry y dando por sentado que tenía razón al ver como reaccionaba- ¿Qué tontería te dijo y le creíste?

A Harry no le pasó por la cabeza preguntarle a Ron como sabía que el culpable de su reciente preocupación era Schwartz y específicamente, la más reciente conversación que había tenido con éste esa misma mañana. Tampoco se le ocurrió decirle a Ron la verdad, al menos no tan directamente, pero su boca pareció cobrar vida nuevamente y contestó por sí sola antes de que se lograra contener:

-Dijo que Ginny sólo es mi novia porque es tu hermana-contestó de golpe- porque mi apariencia no es del nivel que una bruja como ella buscaría si no estuviera obligada.

-¿Obligada?-lo interrumpió Ron molesto- Como se ve que no conoce a Ginny ¿Quién puede obligarla algo?-Harry se dio cuenta de que apretaba los puños- ¿Y precisamente a que cree que la están obligando?

-A estar conmigo ¿No es obvio?-respondió Harry, omitiendo que Schwartz había especificado que precisamente era Ron quien estaba haciendo que su bella hermana estuviera con él, solo por ser su mejor amigo.

-Recuérdame golpear a ese desgraciado por atreverse a mirar a mi hermana- exclamo Ron completamente molesto.

Harry vio como era su turno de dar vueltas a su alrededor, como si fuera un animal que no solamente esta enjaulado sino condenadamente furioso y se quito del camino temeroso de que decidiera descargar parte de su enojo cerca de él. Las orejas se le pusieron completamente rojas, lo que era clara señal de peligro pero Harry agradeció que fuera con Schwartz, y no con él, con quien se enojara.

Lo dejo seguir por un par de minutos hasta que la necesidad imperiosa de saber si Ron opinaba que era muy feo para su hermana, lo hizo interrumpirlo sin ningún tacto:

-¿Y bien?-preguntó ansioso-¿Qué opinas?

-Te diré dos cosas amigo-contestó Ron acercándose- esto es por tu broma de hace un rato-dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza tan rápido que Harry no pudo quitarse- y esto-agrego dándole un segundo- por escuchar a Schwartz y sus tonterías cuando bien sabes que es más idiota que Malfoy en sus peores épocas.

-Muy justo-dijo Harry tallándose un poco la cabeza con ambas manos e imaginándose que su cabello estaba más despeinado que nunca-pero sigues sin decirme que opinas

-¡Oh vamos Harry!-exclamo Ron mirándolo sin creerlo, claramente confiado de que su respuesta física bastaría para dar terminada la discusión.

Harry lamento tener que repetir su pregunta pero lo hizo, decidido a no rendirse hasta obtener una respuesta aceptable:

-¿Crees que soy feo?

Ron se cubrió ambas manos con el rostro y después se despeino el cabello pelirrojo, claramente desesperado.

-¡No! ¿Está bien?-contestó después de unos segundos- ¡No! ¡No eres feo! ¿Feliz? Demonios Harry-agrego mirándolo asustado- ahora tendremos que asegurarnos de matar a todos los insectos de la casa, sólo para estar cien por ciento seguros de que esta conversación no aparezca publicada mañana en El Profeta.

A Harry le dio tanta risa el comentario que se doblo un poco por las carcajadas y Ron no tardo en seguirlo, quitando su cara de espanto.

-Gracias Ron-dijo cuando pudo calmarse- sé que es una estupidez pero Schwartz recalcó varias cosas de mi aspecto que honestamente, no había considerado nunca.

- ¡Que asco!-exclamo Ron haciendo una mueca y deteniendo su risa de golpe- eso quiere decir que Schwartz realmente se puso a observarte para ver si eras o no guapo.

-No lo había pensado así-contestó Harry sintiendo un poco de nauseas ante la idea-pero supongo que lo hace solo para molestarme.- le pareció el momento para aprovechar y desahogarse más y decidió seguir arriesgándose a otro golpe de Ron- No es el único que piensa que Ginny es demasiado bonita para mí ¿sabes?.

Ron hizo un sonido desdeñoso y lo miro arqueando una ceja:

- Que estupidez- respondió mirándolo- Sé que Ginny es bonita, después de todo son los genes de las mujeres de mi familia-agrego orgulloso-pero no entiendo la necedad de decir que "es una belleza espectacular"; francamente-murmuro acercándose- creo que exageran.

Harry sonrió deseando explicarle detalladamente las razones que tenía para creer que "belleza espectacular" encajaba bastante bien con Ginny. Desistió al recordar lo sobre protector que seguía siendo Ron:

-Lo dices porque es tu hermana-se contento con decir y Ron asintió haciendo nuevamente una mueca, esta vez para darle la razón:

-Supongo-respondió sin importancia- pero ya que estamos con cursilerías-agrego volviendo a mirarlo- en mi opinión, amigo, eres la pareja perfecta de Ginny.

Harry sintió que esa respuesta le satisfacía más que el saberse no considerado feo por Ron y sonrió sin saber muy bien que decir. Su mejor amigo, no obstante, no le dio oportunidad y rompió el silencio antes de que él pudiera hacerlo:

-Y ya que estamos con tonterías-dijo y Harry vio que desviaba la mirada unos segundos y las orejas se le ponían un poco rojas- Es tú turno de decir. ¿Crees que soy feo?

A Harry le dieron unas ganas tan locas de reír y entendió lo ridículo que debió de haberse visto haciendo la misma pregunta. Se controlo ante la mirada expectante de Ron, consciente de que debía devolver en la misma cantidad la consideración que el pelirrojo había tenido con él.

-No Ron-contestó sonriente- no eres feo.

Ron pareció hincharse de orgullo y le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro:

-Si no estuviéramos atados seriamos unos rompecorazones-comentó orgulloso- lástima que la familia ya no te dejara escapar…

Harry sonrió divertido pensando en contestar que ni él quería escaparse pero decidió dejar ese tema para después:

-Hermione tampoco te dejara escaparte

-Consecuencias de ser tan increíblemente atractivo-bromeó Ron y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras dando por terminada la discusión. Harry lo siguió sintiéndose más alegre pero de nuevo su boca pareció hablar por sí misma:

-¿Por qué crees que soy perfecto para Ginny?

Su mejor amigo dio un suspiro de fastidio pero no dijo nada.

-Honestamente-contestó Ron sin mirarlo- porque ella es una enana insoportable y tú, además de que también tienes tus días, no eres demasiado alto.

Harry supo que había llegado al límite por el día. Hizo la nota mental de no olvidar el tema y obligar a Ron a contestarle.


	9. Cuestiones de familia

**Cuestiones de familia**

La pequeña calle estaba casi desierta a pesar de tratarse casi de pleno centro de Londres. Los únicas personas que se observaban eran una familia que justo en ese momento se alejaba, un par de novios que recién iban pasando y un muchacho de ojos verdes y cabello revuelto que caminaba con desgana. Detrás del chico, claramente siguiéndolo, venía una especie de perro a un par de metros de distancia pero el aludido no se daba cuenta y seguía caminando cada vez más lento, como si estuviera a punto de dormirse.

El parque muggle donde iba pasando quedo vacío justo cuando pasaba frente a él por lo que Harry se sentó sin muchos ánimos en una de las bancas vacías. Por más que intentaba relajarse, no podía hacerlo por lo que rendido se dispuso al menos a disfrutar del agradable ambiente de la tarde. El sol le daba de lleno en la cara, pero lejos de molestarle, lo encontraba reconfortante; decidido a sentir el calor en sus mejillas se quito las gafas, cerrando los ojos en ese mismo momento. Dudaba que algún mago lo reconociera en ese lugar y si lo hacía, estaba decidido a ignorarlo. No se sentía con ánimos de otra cosa más que de estar solo.

Después de unos minutos, sin embargo, a Harry le quedo claro que era inútil cerrar los ojos e intentar disfrutar el sol. No podía pensar en otra cosa más que en su propia soledad y la calle casi vacía no hacia más que deprimirlo. El silencio en el lugar le permitía oír, además, las manecillas de su reloj de oro casi como si estuvieran en su oído y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Totalmente harto, decidió que lo mejor sería quitárselo y guardárselo en el bolsillo pero justamente lo estaba desabrochando cuando se quedo observándolo perdido en los detalles, recordando que justamente los Weasley se lo habían regalado en su mayoría de edad.

-_No merezco tener esto_-pensó para sí mismo recordando que, con el pasar de los años, incluso había averiguado que ese reloj tenía un significado especial para la familia.

Había pertenecido a uno de los hermanos gemelos de la Sra. Weasley, que habían muerto en la primera guerra, muchos años atrás, considerados por todos como unos verdaderos héroes. Harry se había sentido bastante culpable por ser quien tuviera esa reliquia familiar en lugar de Ron o alguno de sus hermanos pero todos los Weasley lo habían hecho desistir en el par de intentos de devolverlo que había tenido:

-_Si llego a encontrar ese reloj aquí serás el próximo conejillo de indias del negocio_-había dicho George- _seas o no el socio mayoritario._

_-No seas idiota-_era la respuesta que siempre obtenía de Ron cuando mencionaba el tema a pesar de que su amigo recibía miradas de reproche y sendos regaños de su novia, su madre y su hermana por no decirle más que eso.

-_Eres un Weasley- _le contestaba el padre de Ginny seria y pacientemente- _y si no te gusta la idea más vale que lo digas para ver que hacemos al respecto. Dudo que nos guste a todos cambiarnos el apellido a Potter pero bien podemos proponerlo. _

_-Esa solo será Ginny, papá_

_-¡Oh George cállate!_

El resto de los hermanos, junto con Ginny y la matriarca de la familia, también le habían dicho en un par de ocasiones cosas parecidas. Harry había acabado por aceptar quedárselo y en cierta manera merecerlo, aunque de vez en cuando aún le asaltaba una especie de culpa por las atenciones que los Weasley le dirigían.

-_Supongo que lo hacen porque soy huérfano_-pensó tan rápido que no se dio cuenta pero enseguida se recrimino a sí mismo pensarlo. Hacia muchos años que ya había superado ese tema y estaba más que acostumbrado a decir y a vivir la realidad de que no tenía ninguna especie de familia verdadera. Ningún genuino lazo de sangre, ninguna persona con su misma nariz, con sus mismos ojos o con su mismo fastidioso cabello imposible de peinarse. El problema es que había ocasiones como ese día en que lamentaba más que nunca eso y volvía, por un momento, a sentirse como un niño pequeño y maltratado sin amigos que vivía en la alacena de una casa donde nadie lo quería.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una especie de lamida en su mano y Harry, que se había quedado mirando el cielo, volteo sin asustarse para encontrarse con un perro que lo miraba expectante. No necesito ponerse las gafas para saber que no era peligroso por lo que estuvo tentado a acariciarlo, sonriendo por su oportuna aparición para interrumpir su intento de deprimirse más. El perro, sin embargo, se hizo para atrás agitando la cola justo en el momento en el que él extendía el brazo por lo que no pudo hacerlo y en cambio, justo entonces Harry sintió como el sol de la tarde empezaba a quemarle. Un poco más animado, se puso de pie decidido a caminar por la calle rumbo a su casa a pesar de estar a escasos metros del Caldero Chorrante, donde bien podría usar la Red Flú. Estaba consciente también de que la soledad a su alrededor le permitiría aparecerse sin problemas pero necesitaba despejarse un poco antes de volver a la normalidad; y había descubierto que caminar lo relajaba especialmente cuando venía de un mal día en la Academia, como el que recién había tenido.

_-… Ginny esta en entrenamiento, Ron ayudando a George y Hermione aún no sale del trabajo_… - se respondió a si mismo cuando una voz en su cabeza le dijo que no quería estar solo-_ … así que mejor olvídalo… _

Harry empezó a caminar, consciente de que el agotador entrenamiento en la Academia no era la única ni principal razón por la que se sentía desanimado. De hecho, desanimado era decir poco porque su malestar matutino se había agravado al recordar que la próxima "celebración" de la derrota de Voldemort se acercaba y tendría, como cada año, que asistir a un par de actos públicos para recibir el agradecimiento que no creía merecer. Esta vez para colmo se había añadido la invitación a una cena de beneficencia para los familiares de los caídos y aunque odiaba la idea de ir, dado que sería la atracción principal, no podía dejar de hacerlo porque realmente deseaba seguir ayudando a todas las familias que se habían quedado rotas a partir de la guerra.

_-después de todo fue mi culpa-_pensó de nueva cuenta incapaz de detenerse-_y no es justo crecer sin familia…_

La culpa empezó a invadirlo de nuevo, acompañada esta vez de un poco de autocompasión. Casi le dio risa el hecho de sentirse así porque pocas veces sucedía, más aún en los últimos años. Por supuesto que nunca olvidaba que era huérfano y, al ser lo único que había conocido desde niño, ya estaba bastante acostumbrado pero nunca faltaba la mañana en la que despertara sintiéndolo como la primera vez. Como si sus padres y el resto de los familiares que podrían quererlo, hubiera muerto la noche antes y el apenas se estuviera dando cuenta de eso.

_-No debo pensar en esas cosas, no ahora-se _dijo a sí mismo mientras observaba pasar a un par de personas que alegres, y ajenas a sus pensamientos, le deseaban buena tarde.

Siendo totalmente honesto consigo mismo, Harry sabía que el reciente golpe de nostalgia que sufría tenía su origen esa misma mañana. El calendario le anunció que la primera reunión de toda la familia Weasley en siglos sería llevada a cabo esa misma tarde y, aunque ya lo sabía, no pudo dejar de estresarse un poco. La reunión abarcaba a todo Weasley del país y quizás algunos extranjeros, al completo; listos para reunirse en la Madriguera y convivir como hace bastante tiempo no lo hacían. Harry estaba consciente de la gran ocasión que era, después de todo se había preparado con semanas de antelación; Harry sospechaba que era un intento de reanimar a la familia de Ron por la perdida de Fred, dado el reciente y próximo nuevo aniversario de su muerte. No era el primer intento que los Weasley hacían, por supuesto, pero era uno de los más grandes, quizás el "más" e incluso en un primer momento se planeo que la fecha coincidiera con el aniversario de la batalla de Hogwarts; idea que por supuesto la Sra. Weasley no permitió, porque después de todo esa fecha era, y seguiría siendo, un día de luto desde que sucedió la tragedia. Harry lo sabia, al igual que el resto de los amigos y allegados a la familia, casi como toda la sociedad mágica en Gran Bretaña que los veían con respeto y los consideraban desde hace años, como ellos mismos, la familia de Harry.

-_Pero no merezco ser de su familia_- pensó de nuevo Harry olvidando ponerse las gafas, y sentándose nuevamente en otra banca vacía a la vez que volvía a sentir que hacia lo correcto al decidir no ir a la fiesta. Ginny seguramente intentaría convencerlo de ir cuando llegara a la Madriguera y no lo encontrara, lo mismo que Ron y Hermione, pero él estaba decidido a no dejarse convencer… o esconderse en ese parque hasta que la fiesta acabe.

Justamente estaba pensando en la posibilidad de esconderse ahí un par de días cuando el perro volvió a acercársele para mirarlo de nuevo como si supiera que algo le pasaba. A Harry, que había escuchado de Hermione que los animales pueden sentir las emociones, le pareció por un momento que el perro lo miraba con preocupación, como si estuviera a punto de alzarse en dos patas para darle un abrazo.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó amablemente, a sabiendas de que no obtendría respuesta, mientras extendía de nuevo la mano para acariciarlo. El perro, no obstante, volvió a hacerse hacia atrás, agitando la cola un poco pero sin quitar la mirada de preocupación y, para sorpresa de Harry, abrió la boca para decir:

-¿Estas bien?

Harry había vivido tantas cosas en los últimos años que no pudo más que recibir sin mucha sorpresa el hecho de que el perro hablara. Como buen mago trató de buscarle una explicación acorde a su mundo al mismo tiempo que se ponía los anteojos con rapidez porque lo que más le había llamado la atención de la pregunta del perro es que la había hecho con la misma voz de su mejor amigo. La misma voz de Ron, que pocas veces transmitía tanta preocupación. Atinó a ponerse las gafas para ver como el perro _Jack Russell terrier_ desaparecía, al mismo tiempo que se sintió sorprendido y avergonzado de no haberse dado cuenta antes de que se trataba de su patronus.

-¿Por que no estás en casa?-dijo de nueva cuenta la voz de Ron y Harry, que ya lo esperaba, se giró para encontrar a su mejor amigo detrás de él, con cara de estar preocupado en la misma medida que molesto.

-Justo iba en camino-contestó Harry sin ánimos de discutir pero presintiendo que sería imposible no hacerlo- solo quería caminar un poco.

Ron no relajo su mala expresión y lo miro enojado. Harry no pudo evitar imaginar las burlas que George les haría si los viera discutir de esa manera.

-Este no es el camino rumbo a la Madriguera-casi escupió Ron- este es el camino al departamento.

Harry sintió que no era un buen momento para explicarle a su mejor amigo que la única casa que sentía tener, al menos en ese momento, era la propia. No necesito hacerlo porque Ron se puso rojo dando a entender que lo conocía muy bien o le había leído el pensamiento.

-Serás idiota-mascullo más enojado- ¿vas a faltar a la fiesta de la familia?

-No es mi familia-soltó Harry honesta y casi bruscamente pero sin poder detenerse- no quiero estorbarles o entrometerme.

Ron se puso muy rojo y Harry se hizo para atrás por puro instinto. Su instinto fracaso estrepitosamente pues Ron lo sujeto de la manga y antes de darse cuenta, se desapareció llevándoselo consigo. Aparecieron en el jardín trasero de la Madriguera un par de segundos después, Ron aún sujetándolo no muy contento y Harry observándolo sin poder creer que hubiera hecho eso. Fue, aunque intento no hacerlo, su turno de enfurecer.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

Ron lo miro como si estuviera loco y Harry pensó que estaba siendo imprudente pero no cedió ni un poco. Sabia que su amigo tampoco había tenido un día sencillo en la Academia, que había tenido que salir antes del entrenamiento para cargar pesadas cajas y que su humor estaba a flor de piel dado el hecho de que se acercaba el aniversario luctuoso de su hermano; aún así, decidió ser egoísta y defender su propio malestar.

-Dije-repitió molesto sabiendo que estaba siendo desconsiderado- que…

-¡Se lo que dijiste!-contestó Ron con las orejas poniéndosele más rojas- y tu sabes la respuesta… mejor dime tú que es esta tontería, de nuevo, de que no eres de la familia.

A Harry le sorprendió la sinceridad de Ron y fue su turno de incomodarse. Su mejor amigo pocas veces tenía tacto pero generalmente se quedaba callado, rojo de furia pero haciéndole las cosas más fáciles. Hermione y Ginny eran casi siempre las que hablaban en ese tipo de asuntos, para comodidad de los dos.

-Esta es una fiesta familiar-contestó Harry sinceramente- y aunque yo los considero mi familia… -trago saliva con dificultad incapaz de decir en voz alta lo que llevaba atormentándole varios días- … la realidad es que no lo son. Yo no debo de estar aquí.

Ron pareció a punto de darle un golpe pero se contuvo. Se puso mucho más rojo, lo que era una señal peligrosa, antes de taparse desesperado el rostro con la mano derecha, como hacia siempre que Harry lo sacaba de quicio.

-Si serás idiota…

Harry hizo caso omiso del insulto y decidió seguir defendiendo su punto:

-Yo les sugerí que no dejaran entrar a nadie que no fuera de la familia ¿Recuerdas? Los hechizos para repeler a los reporteros funcionan con todo aquel que no sea un Weasley… - trago de nuevo saliva para darse el valor necesario de terminar de hablar-…aún conmigo.

Ron se quito la mano del rostro y lo miro serio. Harry temió haberse pasado de la raya pero su amigo pareció relajarse un poco y lo tomo del hombro de manera mucho más amigable:

-¿Te has dado cuenta de donde estamos?-pregunto mirando a su alrededor y señalando con la mano libre el panorama. Harry lo miro confundido más por el hecho de que parecía casi estar burlándose de él cuando hasta hace unos minutos parecía enojado.

-Ya sé donde estamos, estamos en…

Harry se quedo callado observando el jardín de los Weasley y la sonrisa de Ron se ensancho aún más. Por el pasillo que conectaba el jardín trasero con el principal pudo ver que las mesas y sillas del jardín estaban ya puestas en su sitio, listas para la fiesta; la Sra. Weasley junto con Fleur y otras personas se encargaba de los últimos detalles mientras Charlie y Bill las seguían siguiendo sus ordenes. El Sr. Weasley estaba en la entrada principal, listo para recibir a los invitados; mientras que afuera se escuchaba el ruido amortiguado de una par de personas que buscaban entrar sin conseguirlo. No fue difícil adivinar que eran los reporteros del mundo mágico; después de todo, los Weasley se habían ganado una fama que los hacia varias veces el centro de atención.

-Odio tener que decírtelo- dijo Ron interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- pero vas a tener que aceptar que ya eres parte de nosotros. George, Percy y yo no nos pasamos toda la semana desarrollando un estúpido hechizo para librarte de la regla-contra-no-Weasley para que vengas y digas que no eres parte de la familia.

A Harry se le formo un nudo en la garganta pero trato de disimular lo mejor que pudo:

-¿Hechizo? Pero ¿Cuándo…

-Te lo pusimos ayer en la mañana cuando nos reunimos en la tienda, sabíamos que funcionaria porque la bodega tiene el mismo hechizo repelente que…

-Espera-lo interrumpió Harry recién recordando- ¿Es por eso que George y tu me estuvieron vigilando casi media hora?

Ron sonrió divertido y las orejas se le volvieron a poner un poco rojas, esta vez por una razón diferente:

-Bueno, teníamos que asegurarnos de que no tuviera efectos secundarios-explico antes de soltarse a reír.

Harry lo siguió por contagio de tal manera que los dos estuvieron riéndose un rato antes de poder controlarse. Cuando los dos finalmente se calmaron, Harry pensó que debía disculparse pero Ron se le adelanto y de nuevo bastante serio, tomándolo de nuevo del hombro:

-Debes saber que no nos hubiéramos tomado la molestia sino fueras un hermano más para nosotros.- le explico un poco incomodo, carraspeando antes de seguir-Para mí especialmente. Has sido parte de la familia desde que le preguntaste a mamá como entrar al anden 9 y ¾.

Harry se sintió conmovido y no dijo más que un suave y casi inaudible gracias, Ron sonrió conciliadoramente aún visiblemente incomodo:

-Ahora más vale que vayamos a cambiarnos antes de que mamá nos vea y nos regañe por no estar listos-anunció entrando a la casa.- y por tu seguridad evitare mencionarle tanto a la familia como a Ginny y Hermione tu intención de no venir.

Harry lo siguió de mejor humor pero se detuvo justo a la entrada de la puerta:

-¿Estás seguro de que no hiciste lo del hechizo por Hermione?-soltó Harry antes de darse cuenta y Ron lo miro rodando los ojos.

-¡Maldita sea Harry!-exclamo su mejor amigo volviendo a hacer su gesto de desesperación y empujándolo para hacerlo entrar a la casa.


	10. Celebración

_Spoilers. __Harry Potter es propiedad de JKRowling y la WB; cualquier uso dado por mí es por entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro._

**Celebración**

Harry refunfuño por lo bajo y miro su reluciente reloj de oro. El entrenamiento en la Academia había empezado al menos desde hace cinco minutos y tomando en cuenta su olvido, quedaba más que claro que llegaría al final o simplemente ya no llegaría. Bufo de nuevo, apenas audible; no es que no estuviera un poco acostumbrado a los regaños de Williamson pero le molestaba mucho darle excusas para que se quejara. El viejo Auror se había vuelto tan raro con el y Ron que a veces parecía querer tomar el lugar que Snape había tenido con ambos en Hogwarts.

-Si me apresuro, quizás llegue a la mitad-pensó nervioso, apareciéndose justo enfrente de la Madriguera convencido de que la lista para su próxima misión estaba olvidada debajo de la cama de su mejor amigo. Había tenido la mala suerte de olvidarla en la anterior cena con los Weasley y no se había dado hasta esa misma mañana cuando Kreacher había asegurado que no estaba en ningún rincón del departamento.

-El Amo seguramente la olvido en casa del Amo Weasley-había dicho el elfo molesto, despareciendo al instante. Harry había decidido que era mejor no molestarlo más y dejar que fuera a visitar de una vez a Andrómeda y Teddy; Harry sabía que su mal humor con él se debía a que la búsqueda lo había retrasado al menos media hora y no deseaba hacerlo enojar más.

-_Bien, yo puedo solo_-pensó entrando sigilosamente en la casa, mirando alrededor con la esperanza de no encontrarse con la Sra. Weasley. En el camino había decidido que lo mejor era entrar sin ser visto debido a que encontrarse a cualquier miembro de la familia equivaldría a varios minutos de plática y, por ende, más minutos de retraso. Le hubiera gustado aparecerse directamente en la habitación de Ron pero era imposible; una vez dentro de la casa podía hacerlo a donde quisiese pero tenía que tener todo el cuerpo dentro del lugar si no quería que los hechizos protectores le cortaran una extremidad y dejaran una de sus piernas decorando la casa. Por ello y consciente además de que la Sra. Weasley equivaldría a quedarse a comer, apenas hubo puesto un pie dentro, desapareció con un "plop" rumbo a la habitación de Ron decidió a buscar la odiosa lista para la misión y llegar, a la vez, decentemente tarde a la practica con Williamson.

La habitación naranja de su mejor amigo estaba mucho más limpia y ordenada que lo que había estado cuando Ron vivía en la Madriguera. Harry avanzo apenas hubo aparecido y soltó un moderado grito de triunfo al ver el pergamino enrollado con el escudo de la Academia, descuidadamente puesto en el suelo al lado derecho de la cama que solía utilizar, junto al extrañamente ordenado armario. Se abalanzo por el papel tan eufórico que hizo una acrobacia sin darse cuenta hasta que su espalda le reclamo el certero golpe tan dolorosamente que tuvo que quedarse tendido en el suelo. Sin querer, golpeo con el brazo la puerta del armario de tal manera que la hizo abrirse y sintió enseguida un sinfín de cosas cayéndole encima, dejándolo casi sepultado entre distintas telas y texturas.

Apenas iba a ponerse de pie, después de darle unos minutos a su espalda, cuando escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Temiendo que se tratara de la Sra. Weasley que hubiera acudido a ver el origen del ruido, se quedo muy quieto prácticamente intentando no respirar.

-Mi hermano sigue siendo un desastre.

La voz de Hermione dándole la razón a Ginny se escucho enseguida y Harry vio por debajo de la cama que los pies de su mejor amiga seguían a los de su novia. Indeciso de si mostrarse o no, observo como la castaña cerraba la puerta para sentarse en la cama de Ron mientras Ginny tomaba una silla del escritorio.

-Mamá no tardara en volver así que vamos al punto-dijo Ginny y Harry vio por su limitada perspectiva que juguetaba un poco con su pies, claramente nerviosa- Honestamente yo no sé que sea lo mejor Hermione.

-Yo tampoco-escuchó Harry que decía su mejor amiga- al menos no estoy segura. Apenas hace poco se cumplió el aniversario de la derrota y no sé si sea momento para una fiesta. Me preocupa especialmente que tu familia...

-Lo sé-la corto Ginny quedándose quieta y con un tono triste- pero a veces creo que Fred se enojaría con nosotros por como estamos lidiando con el asunto. Tu sabes, siempre fue del tipo que encaraba los problemas y los solucionaba lo más rápido...

-Esto no es un problema común Ginny-murmuro Hermione suavemente- es lógico que sea difícil especialmente para ustedes. Lo es para todos los que lo conocimos, tanto como es ver a Teddy a sabiendas de que lo más probable es que no recuerde a sus padres.

Se hizo un silencio entre ambas chicas y Harry deseó ponerse de pie y reconfortarlas. No lo hizo, porque al intentar levantarse un poco la conversación volvió a ser retomada.

-Quizás lo mejor sería hacerle un pequeño pastel en la comida de ese día- sugirió Hermione, bien sabes que no le gusta hacer mucho alboroto y estoy segura de que mucho menos dadas las circunstancias.

-Quizás sea buena idea- contestó Ginny- aunque honestamente creo que se merece pasar el mejor rato de su vida justamente ahora. No menosprecio lo que tú y Ron hicieron, después de todo eres mi mejor amiga y aquel cabezota es mi hermano pero es que... ¡Harry tuvo que pasar por tantas cosas y estoy tan feliz de que este aquí ahora, libre para ser feliz con nosotros! –Harry sintió su cara ruborizarse y agradeció que su cara tuviera varias cosas encima-Tengo tantas ganas de celebrar eso.

-Yo también-dijo Hermione con un tono de voz tal que Harry supo que sonreía- a veces esto me parece un sueño. El Mundo Mágico esta libre, en paz y cada día disminuyen más drásticamente el seguidores libres de... ¡Incluso la Ley Por la Defensa de las Criaturas Mágicas Desprotegidas está siendo realmente tomada en cuenta!

-¡Vaya!-exclamo Ginny orgullosa y contenta- ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho? ¡Felicidades Hermione! Es una muy buena noticia.

-Lo es realmente. Acabo de enterarme hoy, por eso no puedo dejar de sonreír.-Harry estuvo seguro de que así era-Es ese tipo de cosas las que me hacen creer que estoy soñando.

-Te entiendo-respondió Ginny- yo no puedo creer que este haciendo lo que hago. En cada entrenamiento tengo que pellizcarme para creerlo, aunque lo mismo tengo que hacer cuando... bueno, tu sabes.

-¿Cuándo estás con Harry?

-Sí-confeso Ginny rápidamente poniéndose de pie y Harry sintió que su cara ardía más pero una ancha sonrisa se instalo en su rostro- no sé si sientas lo mismo con el tonto de mi hermano Hermione pero al menos yo... no puedo expresarte lo feliz que soy cada vez que me doy cuenta de que lo logramos, de que Harry lo logro y está aquí para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Aunque no lo creas, sé de que estás hablando.-contestó Hermione y a Harry le sorprendió que no regañara a Ginny por decirle tonto a su novio- Cuando Ron va por mí a la oficina y me saluda con un beso en los labios sigo creyendo que voy a despertar en mi cama en la torre de Gyffindor para darme cuenta de que sigo en sexto año y es Lavender quien lo está besando en la Sala Común.

-¡Oh Hermione no puedo creer que digas eso!-exclamo Ginny acercándose a la castaña- Mi hermano está loco por ti y me sorprende que sigas creyendo que no es posible. Lo de Lavender fue por sus estúpidas ansias de....-Harry agudizo el oído, curioso de saber lo que ambas chicas decían al respecto a sabiendas que Ginny prácticamente había relevado un secreto que no debía en ese entonces- ... ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento tanto tuve mucho que ver con eso! Si no le hubiera dicho que...

-Ya hemos hablado de eso-la interrumpió Hermione serenamente-estuvo mal que le contaras de Vícktor, ¡prácticamente ni siquiera fue eso!, pero no le obligaste a hacer lo que hizo. Como sea, eso ya esta en el pasado.

-No dices eso cuando Lavender intenta estar muy cerca de él cuando se la encuentran-bromeo la pelirroja- y él tampoco creyó que Víctor es pasado cuando intento escribirte.

-¡Ginny!

Harry escuchó a su novia reír y estuvo tentado a unírsele. Hermione bufo en la extraña manera en la que lo hacia cuando quería aparentar que estaba enojada pero no era verdad.

-Disculpa, no pude contenerme-se excuso Ginny volviendo a sentarse pero esta vez Harry vio sus pies dirigirse junto a los de Hermione- estoy feliz de poderme de reír de ese tipo de cosas, ahora que finalmente tú y mi hermano están juntos. No se lo digas pero estoy muy feliz por ustedes.

-Gracias-contestó Hermione rápidamente y Harry pudo imaginar su cara roja y sonriente- Yo también estoy feliz de que "mi hermano" y tú hayan regresado.

-Ni el mismo Voldemort iba a alejarlo de nuevo de mí, Hermione, lo permití una vez pero dos veces no. No sabía que iba a hacer pero estaba decidida a eso.

Harry escuchó nuevamente el silenció entre ambas chicas y pensó por un momento que se debía a que se habían abrazado. No pudo saberlo porque su perspectiva era muy mala y al moverse solo consiguió empeorarla más.

-Ginny- escuchó Harry que Hermione decía después de unos minutos- ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, debemos celebrar lo que tenemos. Hagamos una gran fiesta par él.

-¿Es en serio?-pregunto Ginny emocionada- Sabes que me encantaría pero no lo haría si tu pensaras que es imprudente.

-Quizás tienes razón en que Fred, Lupin, Tonks y el resto de las personas que no están aquí hubiera querido que lo afrontáramos mejor.-contestó Hermione- Habrá que preguntarle a tu madre pero si ella no tiene inconveniente, estamos en marcha.

-¡Genial!-exclamo Ginny poniéndose de pie y, a lo que Harry pudo ver, dando saltitos disimulados por la habitación- ¡Será genial! Será la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que Harry haya tenido, quizás incluso sea mejor que el regalo que estaba pensando para él: estaba pensando en encerrarnos un rato y besarlo hasta que tuviera los labios hinchados y...

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Harry vio los conocidos pies de su mejor amigo entrar.

-¿Qué demonios estabas diciendo?-pregunto Ron claramente a Ginny.

-Decía- contestó Ginny retadoramente- que para su cumpleaños estaba pensando encerrar a Harry en mi cuarto para mejorar el regalo que una vez tú interrumpiste ¿Recuerdas?

-¡Oh no sé te ocurra! No quiero ni pensar que hubiera pasado si.... –Harry volvió a sonrojarse y encogió un poco las piernas, como si eso le ayudara a esconderse mejor-¡Puaj! La sola imagen de ese recuerdo me da ganas de...

-Volviendo al punto-intervino Hermione conciliadoramente- Entonces ¿qué decidimos?

-¿Decidir?-preguntó Ron más calmado- Ni siquiera sé para que querían reunirse ¿Empezaron sin mi?

-Llegaste muy tarde-lo regaño Hermione- y te dije en el mensaje que era para discutir si hacíamos la fiesta de cumpleaños para Harry.

Harry, que había estado bastante pendiente de la conversación pero había pasado por alto que el asunto se trataba de él, se removió un poco incomodo. Agradecía la intención porque después de todo, detalles como esos eran los que lo hacían sentirse querido, solo que después de escuchar a su mejor amiga y a su novia sentía que le era suficiente con sus palabras. No era del tipo que disfrutara mucho las fiestas y ambas chicas habían tenido razón al suponer que no era el momento adecuado: el también lo creía. Ahora sin embargo, que no podía salir porque se vería muy mal y las dos chicas habían cambiado de opinión, él único asomo de esperanza que le quedaba era Ron. Confiaba y bastante, en el poco apego que su mejor amigo le tenia a las fiestas.

-¿Qué hay que discutir? – exclamó Ron incrédulo- ¿Para eso falte al entrenamiento en la Academia? La respuesta es más que obvia.

Harry quiso aplaudirle a Ron por ser lo suficientemente tajante en su tono de voz para no admitir réplica.

-Ya invite a todo el escuadrón-siguió el chico y Harry supo que de no haber estado ya en el suelo, se habría caído de la impresión- bueno casi a todos, no le dije a Schwartz pero apuesto a que aún así viene. Quede de confirmarles fecha y hora en estos días.

-Eres increíble Ron- dijo Ginny- pero bueno, ya que está decidido iré a ver a mamá para que de una vez quede empecemos. No creo que se niegue.

Harry observo a Ginny salir apenas hubo dicho eso. Sus dos mejores amigos se quedaron sentados, en la cama de Ron, un rato en silencio.

-¿Estás molesta conmigo?-se aventuro a decir el chico después de unos segundos.

-Odio que llegues tarde- le dijo Hermione como respuesta- me provoca simplemente mal humor.

-Yo sé que puede provocarte buen humor-contestó Ron y Hermione estaba apenas diciéndole que lo dudaba cuando se quedó callada de golpe.

Harry supo perfectamente la razón y se debatió entre arruinar su sesión de besos, aparecerse en la sala rogando que no escucharan que lo hacia o vieran la ropa moverse o simplemente quedarse un rato ahí, confiando en que Ginny regresara.

Al final, se decidió por la última opción, poniendo sus pocas esperanzas en que la Sra. Weasley se negara a la fiesta rápidamente en lugar de entretener a su hija con detalles sobre comida y decoración.


	11. Cumpleaños

**Cumpleaños**

A pesar de que su vida había mejorado con los años, especialmente después de derrotar a Voldemort, Harry seguía siendo un muchacho fuera de lo normal. Muchos dirían que tendría que ser así, dado que "estamos hablando del héroe salvador del Mundo Mágico" pero la realidad era que Harry se sabía menos normal en ciertos aspectos que nada o poco tenían que ver con ese comentario "desatinado" de su vida. Y es que a Harry no solo le seguía incomodando bastante que le llamaran héroe o la fama le seguía pareciendo bastante fastidiosa sino que muchas veces se descubría disfrutando mucho menos de lo que quisiera y debería algunas cosas tan sencillas y especialmente, en palabras de su novia y sus mejores amigos, "una cosa tan magnífica" como el día de su cumpleaños.

-¿Aun aquí Potter? No creí que te quedarás tantas horas esperando al inútil de Weasley…

Harry ni siquiera se inmuto al escuchar la risa burlona de Schwartz y levanto la mirada de sus pies para mirarlo alejarse con cansancio, considerablemente divertido de su esfuerzo por molestarlo. Estaba casi seguro que Schwartz había regresado apropósito para encontrarlo ahí y burlarse de él y ese hecho, lejos de hacerlo enojar, le daba bastante gracia. Su compañero de la Academia no solo era el único que no lo deseaba un feliz cumpleaños sino que realmente fingía no saber que se trataba de dicha fecha a pesar de que era bastante obvio que le molestaba que todo el mundo hiciera casi día de fiesta nacional por ello. Harry no podía aceptarlo pero la situación también le incomodaba sobremanera y a veces en los días previos a su "casi día oficial" agradecía el esfuerzo de Schwartz por fingir que nada ocurría. Él a veces quería hacer lo mismo pero ninguna persona, ni en la Academia, ni en casa, ni en ningún otro lugar parecía dispuesto a permitirlo por lo que era agradable saber que al menos una persona en todo el Mundo Mágico deseaba tanto como él gritarle al resto que su cumpleaños no tenía nada de extraordinario.

-¡Demonios Harry! ¿Qué estás haciendo aún aquí?

Harry dejo de mirar el lugar por donde había desaparecido Schwartz para levantar la mirada hacia la derecha y descubrir a Ron mirándolo con sorpresa. Su mejor amigo tenía toda la pinta de haber estado dando cien vueltas corriendo sin descanso al campo de prácticas y Harry no dudaba que el entrenador le hubiera obligado a hacer algo como eso en castigo por lo que sea que hubiera hecho.

-Estaba esperándote-contestó aunque su respuesta era más que obvia, levantándose al mismo tiempo de la escalinata llena de polvo y sacudiéndose un poco el pantalón-Honestamente no creí que tardarías tanto… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Ron, que de por si estaba ya bastante rojo, adquirió más color en el rostro y en las orejas al tiempo que balbuceaba algo incomprensible. Harry lo miro con gracia pero puso su cara más seria para obtener una respuesta coherente que le aclarara si había sido por defenderlo como habitualmente sucedía.

-Vayámonos de una vez-dijo Ron tratando de ignorarlo-me muero de hambre, es muy tarde.

-Espero que tu castigo no haya sido por mí-dijo Harry sin dejar que Ron lo distrajera- si el entrenador quiere mandarme en otra misión mañana, yo no tengo problemas en hacerlo.

-Yo sé que no-contestó Ron dándose por vencido- y no me metería en eso, solo me parece que yo debo ser tu compañero en lugar de Morris…

-No siempre seremos compañeros Ron, creo que debemos hacernos a la idea de eso

-Yo sé que no-repitió nuevamente Ron recuperando el color que recién empezaba a perder en las orejas- pero es una misión peligrosa ¿no crees? Y Morris es el mejor para imitar a Williamson atragantándose con una naranja pero no es el mejor para cuidarte la espalda si se encuentran a los dos bastardos que van a ir buscando. Por algo tu y yo somos el "equipo de los sueños" ¿no? No quiero ofender al gracioso que nos bautizo así separándonos en algo tan peligroso.

Harry soltó una carcajada honesta y Ron lo imito, relajándose el ambiente entre ellos en unos segundos. Un minuto después ya estaban hablando de Quidditch, a ambos se les había olvidado dirigirse al punto donde debían desaparecerse y seguían caminando despreocupados, levemente llenos de sudor y polvo resultado del entrenamiento.

-Estoy cansadísimo- se quejo Ron después de un rato de silencio- en las dos últimas vueltas estuve a punto de desaparecerme para tomar un poco de agua.

-¿Cuántas te hizo dar?-preguntó Harry recordando de nuevo el tema-Apuesto a que fueron cien por el tiempo que te tardaste.

-No-respondió su mejor amigo sonriendo- hice ciento veinte y no pude cumplir con las ciento cincuenta que quería porque en las primeras me descuide y no controle ni el ritmo ni la respiración y…

-¿Y Williamson te dejo ir debiéndole treinta vueltas?-exclamo Harry sorprendido-creo que después de todo Schwartz tiene razón y sí eres su favorito.

-Me dejo ir porque su esposa le envío una lechuza urgente para no sé qué tontería-respondió Ron- y me advirtió que va a cobrarme otras ciento veinte el próximo lunes en la mañana.

-¿Ciento veinte vueltas al campo de prácticas por creer que Morris no tiene otro talento que…

-Doscientos cuarenta si cuentas las de hoy- lo interrumpió Ron de nuevo orgulloso- y Morris no tiene nada que ver.

-¿Ah no?- contraataco Harry un poco molesto por saberse el causante o parte de la causa pero a la vez molesto por la necedad de su mejor amigo- ¿No fue tu castigo por quejarte de no ser mi compañero en la misión de mañana?

-No, eso lo resolví mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba-respondió Ron mirándolo fijamente un poco ofendido- Ese idiota sabe que es una misión peligrosa y que dejarte ir con un compañero tan despistado como Morris es de por sí una estupidez que puede costarle que tus admiradoras lo linchen.

-Estas subestimando demasiado a Morris.

-Quizás-confeso Ron tallándose sin darse cuenta el hombro derecho con cara de pena- no me malentiendas, el tipo es genial pero no me sentiría tranquilo sabiendo que con un Imperius bien hecho puede…

-Ya-lo corto Harry viendo que su mejor amigo empezaba a sentirse incomodo-no es que me queje. Te agradezco que quieras ser mi compañero, es solo que lamento que te cueste doscientas cuarenta vueltas.

-Te digo que eso no fue-le rebatió Ron nuevamente girando los ojos con fastidio-lo de cambiar de compañero Williamson lo entendió rápido. Fue lo otro lo que no.

-¿Y también tiene que ver conmigo no?-pregunto Harry temiendo la respuesta.

-Pues sí-respondió Ron con las orejas más rojas y un tono tal que Harry supo que estaba molesto pero dispuesto finalmente a confesar todo el problema-¿Y qué? El bastardo no quería darte la tarde libre para celebrar tu cumpleaños cuando todo el país está celebrando en tu nombre ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué lo dejara encerrarte en una capacitación inventada solo para ti por la misión de mañana y me viniera solo a tu fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños?

-¿Mi fiesta sorpre… -quiso decir Harry y por primera vez miro a su alrededor solo para darse cuenta de que, por arte de magia, estaban justo enfrente del departamento donde vivían los dos.

-Sí, tu fiesta sorpresa-dijo Ron empujándolo sin delicadeza para que avanzara hacia la puerta- supongo que no tiene mucha importancia que te arruine la "sorpresa" cuando ya arruinaste todo quedándote a esperarme hasta tan tarde.

Harry se quedo sin moverse un segundo y miro a su mejor amigo con un sentimiento de culpa y agradecimiento bajándole por la garganta.

-¿Hasta cuándo van a dejar de intentar hacerme fiestas sorpresas?

-Hasta que dejes de ser un idiota y pares de fingir que no te importa tu cumpleaños-respondió Ron por lo bajo al mismo tiempo que sacaba su varita y abría la puerta- siempre acabas divirtiéndote.


End file.
